Ziva has a problem
by Zivalover
Summary: I wrote a mature chapter. FEMSLASH. you've been warned!
1. Ziva's problem

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters 

**Warning: mention of rape **

* * *

It the middle of February and the team had been worried about Ziva. She had been acting more hostile then she usually was. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping for weeks. On top of that she had been sick. Gibbs told her to go home but she kept saying no she was fine. Gibbs wanted Ziva to see a doctor just to make sure she was fine but again she refused. Gibbs asked Abby to try to get Ziva to go to the doctors because she had a crush on Abby and visa versa. Abby knew how to get Ziva to talk but was afraid of how she would react. She saw Ziva a few hours later when Ziva brought evidence down form the case they were working on. This was her chance Abby slowly walked up to Ziva and grabbed her hands.

"So is everything ok"(starts to kiss her neck)

Ziva gasped and slightly nods her head.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva closed her eyes

"Like crab"

"Crap" Abby loved how Ziva would mess up the simple fraises. She thought it was cute.

"Right" Ziva knew exactly what was wrong but was afraid to tell.

"What's wrong" Abby teased Ziva by not kissing her lips but her nose.

"Um… promise you won't hate me?" Abby stopped and looked Ziva strait in the eye

"What happened?" Ziva got tears in her eyes.

"About a month ago I was out on a walk to try to clear my mind and was raped. I think I may be pregnant now." Abby stared at her.

"I have to tell Gibbs. If you're pregnant you shouldn't be working so many hours or putting yourself in danger"

"No you can't. I'm still new here. If you tell Gibbs he'll fire me. I can't afford to lose this job. Not now?

"He would never fire you he has no reason to."

"Yes he does. I was raped and told no one. Now as a result of it I'm pregnant. I have no clue how to raise a child" Ziva was sobbing by now. Abby leaned forward and Kissed Ziva looking her squarely in the eye.

"We're going to get through this and if you want I'll help whenever I can"

"Will you go out with me?" Ziva looked at her hopefully.

"Of course I will" and with that Ziva kissed her.


	2. Joy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS **_

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews**_

* * *

Ziva spent the next half hour talking to Abby. Then Gibbs came down.

" Ziva what the hell is taking you so long down here?" Ziva was about to say she was talking to Abby about personal things when Abby cut in.

"Gibbs, Hey we still need like 10 minuets then I'll send her up with the results." Gibbs signed to Abby asking her what was wrong but Abby signed back saying Ziva will tell him when she's ready. Gibbs left hoping that Ziva would tell him soon.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Can I ask you something about the rapist?" Ziva slowly nodded

"What did he look like?"

"I barley got a look at him but he was 5'9, 6'3 short brown hair and he was Caucasian. As I said I barley got a look at him. I remember him saying something about me being good like Kate was" Abby sat there shocked.

"He knew Kate?"

"I guess so I just remembered him saying that sorry"

"No, no it's ok. I just don't remember Kate saying anything about a guy." They both sat there for a moment.

"Ziva, honey, you realize that sooner or later you're going to have to tell Gibbs."

"I think I may go tell him now…. Abby I love you"

"I love you too Ziva"

Nciscncisncisncisncisncisnciscncisncisncisncis

2 MONTHS LATER

"Oh my god Ziva, twins… A girl and a boy. I can't believe it." Abby and Ziva had just found out she was having twins and were now head back to Zivas house. "So what are their names going to be?"

"For our daughter I was thinking Caitlin something. For our son I was thinking Mark Jethro. Are you ok with those names and what do you think Kate's middle name should be?"

"I love those names. What about Elizabeth. I've always loved that name"

"Wow I love it"

"Are you sure?"

"Abby I've only been more sure of one thing?"

"Oh yea and what's that" Abby wrapped her arm around Zivas neck"

"Abby…. Will you marry me?" Abby stood there shocked.

"Are you being serious?" Ziva nodded." Of course I'll marry you." Abby kissed Ziva.

"Ouch one of the twins just kicked my blatter I'll be right back" Abby chuckled. She remembered a few years ago visiting one of her pregnant cousins and she kept complaining about having to pee so much.

* * *

6 MONTHS LATER October 25

Ziva was now very big and due soon. Gibbs kept telling her she needed to go on maternity leave but she said she was fine so Gibbs made her stay on desk duty. The team had just come back from a crime scene and Gibbs wanted Ziva to bring something down to Abby.

"So when are you and Abby going to tie the knot?"

"Sometime after the twins are born ouch" Ziva grabbed her back.

"Are you okay" Ziva nodded her head and headed for the elevator. By the time she got down to Abby's floor the pain in her back had gone to her stomach and it was unbearable. As she stepped off the elevator she fell to the ground and her water broke. She called out for Abby but Abby never came. After five minutes she screamed louder and Abby came running out.

"Oh god. Ziva are you ok?"

"Does it look like it? Damn it Abby call an ambulance these babies are coming!"

"Just let me see how far dilated you are…. Oh shit you're about 9 ½ centimeters ones coming now"

"No I don't know what to do"

"Ziva, sweetie, look at me, when I say push, push." Ziva looked worried but nodded. 5 minuets later Caitlin Elizabeth David was born. As Abby began to clean her with towels she had in her room Gibbs came down.

"Is that who I think it is?" Abby looked up smiling.

"Gibbs met our daughter, Kate isn't she beautiful?" Gibbs smiled slightly.

"Of course did you call an ambulance yet? How are Ziva?"

"Yes"

"Oh you know fine except when the contractions happen"

"How far apart?"

"2 to 3 minuets"

"If the paramedics don't show soon…"

"Miss, how far apart is the contractions?" The paramedics arrived and one checked Kate while the other checked Ziva.

"2 minuets"

"Do you think you could stand up miss?"

"NO ahhhhhhhh"

"Another contraction?" Abby cut in.

"No ya think?"

"Sorry it's procedure.. Ok on the count of three I need you to push."

"I can't"

"Come on baby you can do it for our son"

"1,2,3, push…good I can see the head" After 15 minuets Mark was born luckily as healthy as his sister, which was perfect.

"Ziva you did it. Ziva look at me…. Ziva open your eyes. Why isn't she moving?"

"We'll be able to tell you more at the hospital." There wasn't enough room in the ambulance for Abby so Gibbs drove her to the hospital.


	3. Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (that would be nice though)**_

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Is there an Abigail Scutio?" Abby looked up to see a young female doctor. She slowly got up.

"It's Abby. How's Ziva? Are the twins ok? When can I go see them?" The doctor laugh because she was use to people reacting like Abby was when there friend or loved one was in the Hospital.

"Abby, breath, Ziva's fine. She fainted for exhaustion. The twins are great. We just want to watch something on your friends' son. You can go see her now if you want." The doctor led Abby to Zivas' room. Ziva was asleep but smiling. Abby went over to the chair next to her bed and sat down.

"When Ziva wakes up let her know the kid's will be right down." Abby nodded.

15 minuets later Ziva woke up and looked around widely.

"What's going on? Where are my kids?" Abby put her hand on Zivas'.

"You're in the hospital and the twins will be right down." As Abby said that a nurse can in with the twins.

"Oh my god Abby their so little." Abby smiled.

"I know look at them." Kate yawned and began to cry.

"Miss David will you be breast feeding or bottle?"

"Can I try breast?"

"Of course. Here's Kate."

"How much will they eat?"

" Until they're full." The nurse left and Abby sat there holding Mark watching Ziva.

"What"

"Nothing I just love watching you." Ziva smiled. Finally when both babies had eaten Gibbs walked in with Tony and McGee following.

"Hey Ziva how are you feeling?"

"Gibbs. I feel great… Ok so I'm a little tired that's expected right?"

"Of course."

"When can you leave?"

"Tomorrow" everyone stood there for a moment. Then Tony spoke.

"Can I hold one?" Ziva and Abby looked at each other.

"Um… I guess. Just please be very careful" Tony glared at them.

"I'll have you know I held my sisters baby and did just fine with her" Abby laughed and handed Mark to him. They were surprised to see that Tony had a fatherly side to him. He supported his head and Mark fell asleep in Tony's arms. McGee held Kate and after awhile Gibbs had both in his arms.

The next day Gibbs came in carrying a car seat (Abby told him mark would need to stay one more night). Ziva was already dressed and waiting for him. Gibbs told them he needed to stop by the office quickly. That's when Abby piped up.

"When we get there I have to pee." Ziva looked at her.

"You have to get Kate when we get there cuz I have to pee first"

"No fair"

"Sweetie. Life's not fair." Ziva leaned over and kissed Abby. When they got to the office Gibbs got Kate while the two women raced inside. Gibbs looked down at Kate who looked at him.

"Have fun with those two Kate." When the women went upstairs they saw that the team had put together a baby shower. They got a stroller 2 swings, and of course clothes. An hour into the party Gibbs came over to Abby and handed her a caf-pow.

"Oh my god Gibbs I love you" Ziva looked at her then said sarcastically.

"Excuse me" Abby, who at the time was holding Kate, handed her to Gibbs. She then led Ziva down to her lab. That's where they, for the first time, Ziva and Abby made love.

When they went upstairs the only person left was Gibbs and Kate. Gibbs just gave them a look and left. Abby and Ziva packed everything in a car and headed home (Abby had move in with Ziva)

* * *

**I will try to update more often but my brother has a German kid here so I have to help him but when I can I will try to update.**


	4. The perp

**_Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS_**

**_Sorry it took so long to Update. thanks for the Reviews…I'll do my best to update soon_**

* * *

The first night with Kate wasn't as bad as Abby thought it would be. She only woke up twice. It was now6:30 and Abby was fixing breakfast when the phone rang. 

"Hello who is this please?"

"Abs I know you're with Ziva and Kate right now but I need you to come in to run some test on our perp."

"Gibbs. You do know Mark is coming home today right?"

"Abby I'm sorry but I need you"

"Damn give me 20 minuets" They hung up and Abby told Ziva she had to go into work for a while. Ziva, who was still sleeping, nodded. Abby went into Kate's room and stood there for a moment then she got a quick shower and left.

AT THE OFFICE

"Hey boss man what's up?"

"We need you to compare DNA on this guy and this."

"Any particular reason?"

"He may have raped petty officer Alexis Tong and with out it Abs he'll get away." Abby headed down to the lab and began to run some test. Gibbs had given her the guys fingerprint which she was running through the computer. She gasped when she saw the picture. He was 6'1" had short hair and a scar on is left cheek. She got on the phone to Ziva.

"Hello" Abby heard Kate crying in the background.

"Hey quick question. Did the man who raped you have any scars?" Ziva thought for a moment.

"Yea I think on his left cheek"

" I think you need to come here" It took Ziva 20 minuets to get dressed and get Kate ready. She got there and headed to Abby's lab.

"Hey what's up?" Abby looked at her.

"Does this guy look familiar?" Ziva looked at the screen then started to shake her head and back up.

"It can't be. How'd you find him?"

"He raped another women and Gibbs wanted me to get evidence to prove he did it. It looks like he worked with your brother."

"Damn him. I knew he looked familiar. I remember Ari introducing me to him as his 'friend'. Who the hell knows if they were even friends. I got to go." Ziva ran out leaving Kate with Abby. Then Gibbs entered.

"What was that about?"

"Ummm Ziva knows him."

"How?" Abby looked down.

"Her rape"

"That son of a bitch"

"Gibbs there are little ears here" Gibbs ignored her comment and left. Abby looked at Kate and began to run more tests.

THE BULLPEN

Tony was curious. Ziva had just ran out and Gibbs came up from the lab pissed.

"Boss, everything ok?"

"What do you think DiNozzo? By the way add another rape to that bastards file" Tony looked at him.

"Who?"

"Ziva" Gibbs then went into MTAC. Tony and McGee were shocked. They knew she had been raped but had no idea who had raped her. Meanwhile Abby was looking at the guys' rap sheet. He had been arrested for drug possession at the age of 12. At age 14 he and an address change to Israel where he seemed to stay out of trouble. Abby was so involved with reading up on the prep that she didn't here McGee enter. When she felt a tap on her shoulder she jumped.

"McGee don't do that you scared me"

"Sorry but Kate's crying and Ziva seemed upset so I came to see why you didn't chase after her"

"Gibbs wants me to run theses tests and the soon they're done the sooner that s.o.b. will be in jail."

"Well Abs, I think Ziva needs you right now. Screw what Gibbs wants go after your girlfriend.I'll watchKate and you go find Ziva" Abby didn't even answer she just gave Kate a kiss and left.

* * *

_I should be able to get at least one chapter done next week scince it'll be spring break and the only thing I belive I'm doing is going to the Crime Lab for a school thing but thats like 2 weeks awayor something like that_


	5. scary times

**I dont own NCIS **

**sry the update took so long i'v been extremly busy**.

* * *

It took Abby 5 minuets to find Ziva. She was by her car sobbing and trying to unlock the car. Abby went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry but I had to shoe you" They stood there for a moment before Ziva calmed down.

"Where's Katie?"

"McGee is watching her"Ziva wiped her eyes.

"I have to pick up Mark"

"We can do that later. Did you tell Gibbs about Kate being mentioned?"

"Ummm not yet" They waited for a few more minuets then went inside and found Gibbs heading for the interrogation room.

"Ziva are you ok do you need anything."

"I'm fine Gibbs. There's something I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait?"

"not really. When I was being… that night he said something about me being as good as umm Kate." Gibbs looked at her then went the interrogation room the perp was in.

"You son of a bitch. How'd you know Kate?"

"Who?" Gibbs slammed his fists on the table.

"Don't you dare play with me. Caitlin Todd. What the hell did you do to her?"

"Oh now I remember her. She was quite knew her place in the world."

"I don't have all day here"

"She only fought once then she was quite"

"Are you saying you…"

"Yep. She was nice though I like it when they fight it gives me a challenge. Kind of like Agent David she fought it made it more fun for me. Now petty officer Tong she didn't fight but that one was for the looks not for the thrill."

"What do you mean by she only fought once? Are you telling me you repeatedly rapes agent Todd?"

"Well you know the saying. You can never have to much of a sweet thing." Gibbs couldn't listen to any more, he walked out towards Jen's office. As Ziva saw Gibbs look a mixture of sadness and pissed off she turned to Abby.

"I'm going to pick up Mark then just drive somewhere."

"Ziva are you ok? No of course you're not. Give me 5 minuets and I'll go with you."

"No Abby I just need to be alone for now." Ziva left Abby standing there looking worried. Ziva went to the hospital to pick up her son. When she got there the doctor told her Mark might have to stay in the hospital for up to a week.

"A week! What the hell is wrong with him?"

" Miss David as you know he is having trouble breathing. This is due to the fact that his lungs aren't fully developed. We have to keep an eye on him. You may visit him if you want." Ziva nodded and went to Mark, who was in an incubator.

"Oh Mark why's this happening. First that horrible night, then my worst enemy is found, I'd hate to admit it but he scares me." She began to cry. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tony.

"Why are you here?"

"My youngest brother was born when I was 12. He was 2 months premature. He stayed in the hospital for months. I may have just been his brother but I was still worried sick about him. After school I'd stop by to see him. Ziva the teams worried about you. Are you going to be ok?"

" Tony I'm scared of Jake. What if he escapes? What if he tries to get the kids?"

"Ziva NCIS will protect you. I'll protect you. I consider you my little sister. I'd never let anything bad happen to my sister." Tony held Ziva while she cried. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hey what's up? WHAT?" he hung up and Ziva looked at him.

"He's escaped" Ziva had the most terrified look Tony had ever seen in her eyes.


	6. calming down somewhat

**I'm sure everyone knows I don't own NCIS**

**I forgot to mention the perps name is Jake.**

**Sorry the chapters are so short by the way enjoy:)**

* * *

After Ziva made sure the doctor would car her with ANY changes she and Tony went to the lab to pick up Abby. Gibbs and Tony would be guarding them and Kate while McGee would be guarding Mark. When they got there Abby was sitting at Ziva's desk silently crying while a paramedic was checking a small cut on her neck. 

"Oh my god, Abby what happened?"

"H-he cut me. I wouldn't believe him and fought back then he cut me." Gibbs came in the room. Ziva went to him.

"What is she talking about?"

"The bastard briefly took her hostage. He told her it was his choice that Kate was the first one shot. Ari wanted her but owed Jake a favor." Ziva knew her fiancée would be having a hard time with this so went over and gave her a hug.

Half an hour later Ziva had Kate as she led Abby in their house. She put Kate in her crib and sat on the couch with Abby. Gibbs was in Kate's room while Tony watched Ziva and Abby. Tony went into the kitchen to make something for Abby. Ziva ordered the movie Rent and Abby lay on the couch with her head on Ziva's lap. They watched it while Tony brought soup for all of them. Tony sat on the chair and was asleep within 15 minuets. Kate began to cry so Ziva went to get her but heard Gibbs say it was ok. Ziva thought about Mark so called McGee. She was pleased to hear everything was fine. She looked over at Tony and got the perfect idea. When she stood up Abby complained.

"Where are you going?"

"Shhh I'll be right back." She went to the kitchen and got the biggest cup she could find. She then filled it up with water. Ziva snuck behind Tony and stood there a moment. Then she dumped it on him and he jumped.

"What the hell was that for?" Ziva and Abby were cracking up.

"That's for falling asleep when you're supposed to be guarding us." Gibbs came out with a wide-awake Kate in his arms. He went over to Tony and slapped him then went to the kitchen. After a few minuets everyone had settled in and gotten comfortable. By the time the movie was over Tony was asleep and Ziva could barley keep her eyes open. Abby, however, felt wide-awake. She carried Ziva to the bed, put her pj's on then kissed her goodnight. She then went to Kate's room.

"Hey Gibbs Tony's asleep and Ziva's in our room. I'm going to go for a walk. Want to come?" He agreed so he put Kate in Ziva's room then slapped Tony and told him to go upstairs and stay wake.


	7. relaxing

Abby and Gibbs had been walking for about 15 minuets before she stopped. She turned to Gibbs as she began to cry. He held her. They stood there for a moment before Abby backed away and wiped her eyes.

"Gibbs I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Abs. It's ok to cry we're all human."

"Gibbs I can't be week like this. I have to be strong for my family."

"Hey. Crying is not a sign of weakness. You can cry all you want. You've got the whole team including ducky to watch all of you."

"When we find Jake can I taser him like that guy who tried to kill me?"

" We'll see Abs.?" They stood there for a moment before started to head back to her house.

"So when are you and Abby going to get married?"

"We don't have a date yet but we're thinking spring or summer. We want it to be outdoor." They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they walked into the kitchen Tony was there making a sandwich. Gibbs looked at him.

"Oh hey there boss hey Abby" Before Gibbs could say anything Abby nearly yelled

"Why the hell aren't you watching Ziva and Kate?"

"Kate got hungry so Ziva kicked me out and I was hungry."

"So what. She kicks you out you stay by her door" Abby went to the master bedroom and knocked before slowly opening the door.

"Ziva, Honey it's me"

"Really I couldn't tell by you're voice."

"Sorry. How are you doing?" Ziva was listening to the radio while rocking a happily eating Kate in the rocking chair.

"Ok. Tired. You know as soon and she goes on the bottle you'll be feeding her."

"Hey I'm not the person who said I'd breastfeed her." Ziva glared at her. Abby went to her bed and laid down looking around. On her dresser was a picture of her with her arms around Ziva, one of the twins and one of her parents. On Zivas' dresser was a picture of Abby the twins and a picture of a younger Ziva with Ari and her dad. The walls were a light blue and they had hardwood floor. As Abby lay there she thought to her herself that she felt so relaxed at the moment for the first time in ages.


	8. fun

**Disclaimer: Dont own Ncis or L&O SVU **

**Sry it took so long to update but heres another chap**

**

* * *

**A week had past and still no sign of Jake. Abby and Ziva didn't have as much protection. Mark was doing better and still had someone in the room at all times. The doctors told Ziva he would be able to leave soon but they wanted to make sure he would be able to get enough oxygen before he could leave. Abby had gone back to work part time while Ziva stayed home with Kate. They decided a June wedding would be fun. They were still in the process of buying the dress and tux. For that day only Abby would stop the black and wear white. 

" Ziva I know where we can go."

"Where?"

"New York City. We can go for a week. My friend Alex is a D.A. for the special victims unit. She and her wife, Olivia, have a nice house there. I'm sure her daughters would love to meet the twins. Plus Alex will want to meet you when I tell her about you."

"Will they have enough room for all of us?"

"Yea I'll call now to make sure." Abby couldn't remember Alex's home phone number so she called her cell.

"Cabot"

" Hey Alex how are you?"

"Abby hey. I'm good you?"

"Ok I got a question."

"Shot"

"Would you mind if I came for a week with my fiancée and her twins?"

"Abby, I never pegged you the fall in love with a mother gal. How old are the twins?"

"A week and a half."

" Oh so you went for the kids then marriage."

"No Ziva was raped and that's when we started dating."

"Ziva what is that?"

" Israeli (**Ithink that's what it is please let me know if I'm wrong)** She came after Kate."

"Oh. What are the twins names?"

" Caitlin Elizabeth and Mark Jethro. Marks still in the hospital. We pick him up tomorrow."

"What was wrong with him?"

" His lungs weren't fully developed. How are Liz and Sarah? How old are they now?"

"Liz is 12 and already acting like a teenager and Sarah's only 6. She loves puzzles. She can do 750 pieces in a month. She loves school but then again she's in kindergarten."

"That's great. So I'll call you with the exact dates that we are going to come."

" Great I'll take to you later." As soon as Abby hung up Kate began to cry. Ziva began to get up but Abby stopped her. She went into the nursery and picked up Kate. She rocked her until she stopped crying and was looking gat Abby.

"You know your mom and I love you very much. You better not give us any trouble when you get older. Hey I have an idea let's go visit grandpa Gibbs." She got the diaper bag and some toys then asked Ziva if she wanted to go. Ziva was happy to have a reason to go to the office.

When they got to the office Tony was sitting at Zivas desk searching through it. Ziva snuck up behind him as McGee looked up.

"Tony you might not want to do that."

"Why probie afraid she'll think it was you?"

"No she knows I would never do that but she's umm.."

"Hey Tony having fun?" Tony jumped.

"Oh hey I thought you were on maternity leave."

"I am but Kate wanted to see Gibbs."

"But why today. Why not when Abby could bring her?"

"Because Tony I wanted to get out of the house anyway" Gibbs entered the room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Is that my Katie?" Ziva smiled. Gibbs had become very protective of Kate and loved to see her.

"Of course Gibbs" Abby chirped in. "Would you mind watching her for a few hours. Ziva and I need to catch up on our …sleep."

"Of course. You two still need to be careful"

"We know Gibbs" Abby grabbed Zivas hand and they ran out to the car. Abby pushed Ziva against the car and kissed her.

"Well agent David, Mark comes home tomorrow and Kate's with Gibbs. What are we going to do by ourselves for a few hours?" Ziva smiled.

"Well I have a few ideas. How about we go home and find out." Ziva got into the drivers' seat and Abby the passengers. When they pulled into the street Ziva noticed a car that seemed out of place but she just dismissed it. They were now almost home and the car had been following them the whole time. Abby noticed it to and looked at Ziva.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hold on." Ziva stepped on the peddle and was now going about 65 mph.

"If we can get home we'll be fine since the police are there until Jake's gone."

* * *

**I'm going to be mean and rotten and leave you hanging until next time which will hopefully be soon. **


	9. healing

You know I don't Ncis

Thanks for the reviews... Any way heres a knew chapter...

* * *

Ziva was half a mile from her house when their chaser fishtailed them. Ziva tried to gain control but slammed into a tree. Ziva's head hit the steering wheel and Abby put her arms up to stop from going into the dashboard but only succeeded in breaking one arm Ziva was unconscious and Abby was awake but in a great deal of pain. She tried to move but someone stopped her. She looked up and there was Jake. The next thing she knew she felt a siring pain in her stomach as he began to beat her.

Gibbs could tell something was wrong when he tried to call Abby's cell phone and there was no answer. He called their guards who said no one had come home. Gibbs traced Abby's cell phone When he saw where they were he told the police to get there and he would be there ASAP.

As the team got to the crash they were really nervous about the condition of the women. Gibbs told Tony to stay with Kate while he, and McGee went to the ambulance to see if they were ok. Gibbs rode with Ziva to the hospital. She opened her eyes for a few moments but not long enough for Gibbs to stop worrying. When Ducky, who was with Mark, heard about the accident he asked a nurse to stay with Mark while her went to see Abby and Ziva.

Ducky had no trouble find Abby who was and screaming that she had to see Ziva.

"Miss Scutio you need to calm down. The sooner we treat you're injuries the sooner you can see Ziva."

"Please just tell me if she's ok."

"I'll try to find out." Abby spotted Ducky.

"Ducky Please tell me you've seen Ziva,

"I'm sorry Abigail I haven't yet. But I'll go check now."

"Thank you so much Ducky. Tell Gibbs to hurry with my calf-pow please."

"Sure. Now let the doctors work on you." Ducky lest to find Ziva. He went to the main desk.

"Excuse me miss can you tell me where Ziva David is? She was just brought in due to a car accident."

"Are you her family?"

"Not by blood but I do consider her apart of family. Might I add her girlfriend is the one wanting to find her."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"She was in the accident as well."

"Alright try trauma room2."

"Thank you." Ducky smiled then went to find Ziva. When he found her there was a young doctor writing in her chart. Ziva was still unconscious with a breathing tube and for once looked fragile.

"So doc how is she?"

"Not so good. She had 2 broken ribs a mild concussion and her leg is broken."

"When will she wake up?"

"Soon hopefully. We won't know how mush damage the concussion had done until she wakes up. We are going to move her up to ICU in a moment." Ducky left to tell Abby. Abby was getting her arm in a cast and was not looking to happy. Gibbs was there holding her beloved drink.

" Ducky how is she?"

"Abby I'm warning you now she's not in the best of conditions."

"Where is she?"

"ICU"

"Ok what are we waiting for lets go."

"You have to finish getting that cast." Gibbs told her.

"He's not fast enough."

"I need 5 more minuets."

" That's too long." After what felt like an eternity Abby was done and jumped to go see Ziva. She practically ran to the ICU and didn't bother waiting for Gibbs or Ducky. On the way Ducky filled in Gibbs with Ziva's injuries. Abby spent an hour with Ziva before going to see mark. Then she went to her room (the doctors wanted her to stay over night for observations). She was to be released with Mark in the Morning.

Abby was very resistant in going home the next day. She had no idea how she was going to take of 2 babies on her own for who knows how long with a broken arm. Gibbs told he would come by at least twice a day to check on her. For the next week Ziva didn't wake up and Abby had gotten the hang of taking care of the twins with the broken arm.

When Ziva finally woke up she got panicky because she didn't' know where she was.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Of course I know who I am why wouldn't I?"

"You were in a car accident what's your name?"

" Ziva. Is Abby ok? What about Kate?"

"They're fine."

"Good so can I go home?"

" I'm we can't until we know how you're concussion has affected you."

"I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me. I just need to go home." Ziva and the doctor argued about weather or not she could go home till Abby came in.

"Well look who woke up. How are you felling?"

"Fine. Tell him I can go home please."

" Miss scutio if Miss David goes home she will need a constant watcher for the next 48 hours."

" Ok that should be no problem."

"Now you're sure you want to go home?"

" Yes." The doctor left to get the release forms and returned a few minuets later. After Ziva was ready Gibbs drove them home. Mark was almost as good as his sister except that he woke up 3 to 4 time a night, which would wake Kate up. Gibbs would visit often and told them that, strangely, there had been no cases and that the team had been devoting every second of the day to find Jake and they were getting really close.

* * *

You all know you want to give me reviews **; ) Pleas****e and tanks**


	10. New York City

_**Sorry It took so long to update I had tests and other stuff. so enjoy and unfortunantly I won't be able to update fo a while becuase I have to help with bible camp and I am going to a CSI camp. Pennsylavnia and Florida. I'll try to update when I get back which is late August. So enjoy.**_

**_Oh yea I go the first season of NCIS on saturday and it's so awsome. Just thought I'd tell you._**

_**Disclaimer Don't own NCIS or Law and Order SVU**_

* * *

Abby was bored out of her mind. The twins and Ziva kept her busy but it wasn't busy enough. She was trying to think of things to do when it came to her. They can go to New York City and visit Alex and do some shopping. Ziva agreed but was worried the twins would grow out of their dress and tuxedo before the wedding. Abby said that's why they get them big. Abby called Alex.

"Hey Alex. You doing anything in the next couple of weeks?"

"Not really why?"

"Well Ziva and I can't work because of an accident and are wondering if we can come next week."

"That'd be great. What type of accident? Are you guys ok?"

"It's ok. Ziva's rapist decided to chase us. She has a small concussion and broken leg. I just have a broken arm and a few bruises."

"How's that going have you guys been able to catch him yet?"

"Not quite. Crap listen Alex I'd hate to cut this short but Mark's starting to cry and Ziva just fell asleep so I'll see you soon."

"Alright. I'll pick you guys up at the airport around three on Tuesday."

" Yep. I just got the tickets see you then." She hung then picked up Mark. Abby went into the kitchen and got a bottle for him and stared to warm it up when the phone rang. She grabbed it and pressed talk then nearly yelled into it.

" What?"

"Abigail"

"Gibbs I'm sorry. Its just Ziva's finally sleeping and I really don't want to wake her up."

" Yea I was just wondering if there is anything you guys need?"

" Umm actually would you mind picking up milk and more diapers?"

"Sure. I'll bring it over in about 15 minuets."

" Thanks Gibbs."

" No problem" Abby hung up and put Mark in his swing to calm him down. She got the bottle made sure it wasn't to warm then went to get Mark. Then Ziva came into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling?"

" Like a what's the word?"

"Truck?"

"Right like a truck ran over me?"

"Do you think it's just a common cold?"

"Yea I'll be fine." She made herself a hot cup of tea. Abby fed Mark and Ziva lay on the couch with a blanket and was nearly asleep when Gibbs knocked. She got up and answered the door.

" You look lovely Ziva."

" Oh thanks Gibbs." Gibbs held Mark and helped Abby put the groceries away.

The day before their flight Ziva was feeling pretty much better. Abby had already packed for the four of them. They were spending the day making sure they had everything and planning more on their wedding. Alex called to see how they were doing and what time they were going to be at the airport. She said Liz and Sarah were looking forward to seeing them again. Abby and Ziva went to sleep early so they could be awake for the flight. Gibbs drove them to the airport and helped with their luggage then he left. Airport staff got Ziva a wheelchair since she wasn't allowed to bring her crutches on the plane. Ziva was seated next to Mark and Abby next to Kate. The twins slept most of the flight. When they got New York City they were escorted off the plane last and it took 15 minuets to get off find Alex and get their luggage.

"So you must be Ziva."

"Yes I am and you must be Alex."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Abby how are you it's been so long."

"I know too long. You look great."

"Thanks." It took nearly 20 minuets to get to Alex's apartment. When they got there Olivia was just getting home from work. She saw the car pull up and helped get the twins. Liz was working on her homework and Sarah was playing a CSI computer game. Liz heard the door open and hugged Alex and Olivia then greeted Abby and Ziva. Sarah came running out and jumped into Olivia's arms. She started talking about how her teacher did a really cool experiment in class. Abby and Ziva smiled and how fast she was talking. Ziva sat down on the couch. Later that night Alex and Olivia spent an hour putting up portable cribs for the twins and making dinner. Alex and Liz made a salad and mashed potatoes and roast beef. Sarah talked to Abby and Ziva about school and her friends. Olivia helped feed Mark and Liz helped with Kate. Finally when dinner was ready Abby sat next to Alex and Olivia and Ziva sat next to Sarah and Liz. The twins were in their car seats next to the table.

" Abby what do your coworkers think about your relationship with Ziva?" Olivia asked.

" Gibbs, our boss, wasn't real thrilled about it because of a rule but because of her pregnancy he allowed it, Tony is just your natural pervert and is trying to catch us kissing, and McGee never says anything about it so I'm assuming he's ok with it although I think he jealous." Ziva smiled. Then she jumped in pain.

" Ziva, what's wrong?" Olivia asked concerned. She didn't saying anything for a moment so Olivia picked her up and brought to the couch elevated her led and suggested they go to the hospital. Ziva shook her head and said she was ok her leg was just having a major spasm. Abby asked if there was anything they could do. Ziva shook her head again and looked as though the pain was lessening. Finally she said the pain was gone and that she just wanted go to sleep. Abby helped her to the bed room and get into her pajamas. She asked her if she was sure if she was ok. Abby left and asked if she could help with anything. Alex and Olivia told her to rest. With the help of Liz she gave the twins a bath and get them into their pajamas. She put them to bed then went to bed herself. She laid there for a while thinking about how Liz looked so much like Alex with blond hair and their faces were alike as well. Sarah on the other hand looked somewhat like Olivia. She had a round face and same color hair. The rest must look like her father. Finally she fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Ziva.

* * *

_Please review good or bad I don't care thanks..._


	11. Sick

**Sorry it took so long to update..Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it sucks.**

**Oh yea I Don't own NCIS or Law &Order SVU**

NCISNCISNCISNCISCNCISNCIS

Abby woke at 2:00 to hear Mark screaming. She got up to get him when she noticed that Ziva looked horrible. She was shivering, sweating and very pale. Abby got Mark and began to make his bottle. While it was warming up she searched the closet for an extra blanket and the cabinet for Advil. She found both items got a bottle of water in her hand and Marks bottle then went into Ziva. She woke her up and made her take some Advil and put the extra blanket on her then went to the living room and turned on the TV. She was watching the news which was about how you are no longer allowed to bring liquids on a plane unless it's packed in your non carry-bag when Alex came out of her room. Alex sat down and watched the news with Abby silently.

"I think Ziva is getting sick" Abby told Alex.

"Oh no what's wrong?"

"She was very pale and was sweating and shivering."

"That's not good. Let me know if you need anything"

"I will… Thanks." Then Abby heard Kate start to cry. She got up to get her with Mark still in her arms. Alex cleared her throat to get Abby's attention and held her arms up. Abby handed Mark to Alex then started to prepare Kate's bottle. She silently went in to her room and picked up Kate. She heard Ziva whimper a few times. Abby looked at her concerned. She left the room quietly got Kate's bottle then sat back down on the couch.

"Olivia and I are thinking of adopting a boy sometime in the near future."

"That's so cool. Have you told Liz and Sarah yet?"

"Yep. Liz is looking forward to having a baby brother and is hoping he is different then her sister and Sarah says she doesn't want him because she wants to be the youngest."

"Sounds like fun" They sat watching the news until both Kate and Mark were asleep again. Alex put Mark in his crib and Abby put Kate in her crib. They said goodnight then crawled into bed.

Surprisingly the twins slept the rest of the night. Abby woke and went to their cribs and saw both of them awake and looking around. She picked them up and looked at Ziva before exiting the room. Ziva still looked horrible and Abby was a little worried. Abby went into the living room and put each twin in a swing then went to the kitchen. Sarah and Liz were finishing breakfast and Alex was cooking eggs, bacon and sausage. The girls looked up and waved. Then Olivia came out of her room dressed and looking for something.

"Has anyone seen my badge?" Sarah looked down at her bowl hoping her mom wouldn't notice.

"Sarah?"

"Yes mom?" Olivia gave her a look. Sarah got up and went over to her backpack. She then brought Olivia her badge.

"Why did you have this?"

"I wanted to show my friends. They didn't believe me that you were a cop and Jack said girls weren't allowed to be cops. It's a mans job."

"Well Jacks wrong honey. Both boys and girls can be cops or anything they want. Next time please ask if you can barrow my badge. If you don't then there will be consequences" Sarah apologized and finished her breakfast. Alex noticed Abby then asked if Ziva was looking any better.

"No I may bring her to an emergency clinic later."

"Let me know and I'll try to drive you there if I'm not working."

"Ok". Olivia and Alex finished getting ready. Olivia took the girls to school. Abby went into her room to attempt to wake Ziva. She shook her slightly but Ziva still slept. Finally she began to poke Ziva who woke up and gave Abby and gave Abby a glare.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

"Do I need to take you to a doctor?"

"I don't care just let me sleep." Abby kissed her forehead and left the room. Around noon Abby called Alex top see if she was busy. It just so happened that she was about to go on lunch break and was happy to take Abby and Ziva to the emergency room. Abby got the twins ready then began to wake Ziva. She helped her get dressed then helped her into the car.

It took the doctor nearly 2 hours to see Ziva. He didn't like the way Ziva looked or her symptoms. He decided to run several test including and MRI and cat scan just to be safe. Finally when the results of the test came back the doctor didn't look to happy.

"It seems Miss David has an infection in her leg that has entered her blood stream. Hopefully with some antibiotics it will go away but I'd like to keep her here overnight just to be safe."

"How long until she starts to fell better?"

"In a few days. She may feel lousy for a week or so though." Abby wasn't too happy that Ziva had gotten this sick but she happy that she was going to be ok. She called Gibbs to tell him what had happened. Gibbs was very glad to hear from her because he had some news of his own.

"Hey Abbs I thought you should know that bastards in jail." Abby's was so happy to her this.

"When?"

"A few hours ago. We got him trying to break into a house. The only problem is the AD wants Ziva here in 2 days so she can start practice testifying against him in his trial which is in about a month."

"What if Ziva's not better by the trial?"

ZIVAABBYZIVAABBYZIVAABBY

**Reviews are always nice no matter what kind And I'm stuck some hints would be wonderful...Thanks**


	12. Work

Sorry it took so long to update...school started Isprained me left wrist the one i wright with so it was hard to type as well and i had writers block which is why the chapter is so short so if any one wants to help me i would be very happy. Any way read and review..thanks I'll try to update as soon and i can think of something to write

* * *

After talking with the doctor Abby had Ziva's medication and knew what to watch for if Ziva got worse. Alex had to stop by her office to get the papers Ziva's lawyer was faxing over to begin to prepare Ziva when she began to feel better. Abby decided until Ziva felt better they would stay in New York. Alex and Olivia would help take care of the twins. Abby decided to take Mark and Kate to get their tux and suit for the wedding. Abby was going to get Mark fitted. Ziva and Abby wanted Kate in a light blue dress. Alex was going to be the maid of honor and hold Kate, Olivia a brides maid, Sarah would be the flower girl. Gibbs would be the best man (yes there is going to be a best man) and hold Mark, Tony would walk with Olivia and Ducky would walk with Liz. Abby and Ziva were still thinking about what to put on the invitations but that would have to wait for a little while until Ziva was better.

A few days after Ziva came out of the hospital Olivia got a call for work telling her that she was needed. Elliot, her partner, offered to pick her up so that Alex could stay with Abby and Ziva incase they need something. So an hour later the doorbell rang and Alex answered.

"Hey Elliot come in, how are things?"

"Not so good. The perp is on the run and we need all the help we can get." The SVU team had been working on a case were the perp had raped and killed dozens of women and leaving barley any evidence. The only mistake he made was a simple sneeze in which his DNA was left behind.

"Liv will be ready in a moment; she just needs to finish changing Mark."

"Mark?"

"Yea Abby and Ziva's son. By the way, that's Ziva on the couch and that's Abby with Kate." Ziva was asleep so Elliot shook Abby's hand. "They're getting married and want to get some shopping done here. Ziva has an infection in her leg so they're going to stay here longer then planed." Finally Olivia came out with Mark in her arms and noticed Elliot. She handed Mark to Alex kissed her and said goodbye.


	13. Help

Sry it took so long to update been very busy and tired...Its my 16th B-day today) I'm going to get my permit at noon..Yay..any ways injoy.. let me know what you thik...Sry its so short

* * *

Olivia had been gone for nearly 2 hours now. Liz and Sarah were at school, the twins were with Alex and Abby who were playing poker, and Ziva was still sleeping.Abby and Alex were in the kitchen when they hear a loud thump from the living room where Ziva was. Abby gave Kate to Alex then ran into the living room. Ziva was on the floor trying to get up but failing.

"Ziva, what the hell?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then you should have called me"

"But I shouldn't have to. I should be able to go to the fucking bathroom by myself." Ziva was getting kind of fed up with being sick and injured.

"Ziva you're sick and you have a broken leg. Let someone help you. I know your use to being able to do anything by yourself but Ziva, your sick and hurt."

"Fine" Abby helped Ziva stand up the walked her to the bathroom. She gave Ziva privacy while she went then helped her back to the couch.

"Now Ziva, If you need anything call me and either Alex or I will get it." Abby went out to the kitchen and saw Alex had put the twins in there chairs and was making a sandwich. She realized that she was hungry

"By any chance do you have salami?"

"Huh? Oh yea right here. How's Ziva?"

"Frustrated that she can't do anything by herself."

"I would be too." Abby made herself a sandwich then made two bottles for the twins. Alex took one bottle and Mark and Abby took the other and Kate. They sat down at the table and fed the twins while continuing to play poker.

When Liz came home she looked pissed at something. Abby was in the living room watching T.V. with Ziva's head on her lap. The twins were in their chairs and Alex had gone to the store to get more food and diapers.

"Where are my moms?"

"Alex went to the store and Liv had to go to work."

"Damn it."

"Why?"

"Nothing just trouble at school."

"Well you know you can talk to me.. I will listen."


	14. slowly getting better

Liz sat down in the chair next to the couch and took a deep breath.

"There's this girl at my school who found out I have two moms. She has now made it her duty to tell me and everybody that I must be gay too except in not so nice words."

Abby was about to respond when one of the twins started to cry. She excused herself and went to their room. Ziva lifted her head.

"Tell her to go screw herself."

"I have but then it made it worse so I just stopped and have been trying to ignore her. Can't you go talk to her or something?"

"With the way I feel right now I don't think so. Maybe when I feel better but I don't have any reason to go to your school."

"I imagine if we go to the mall we will find her." Ziva laughed at this then heard her stomach growl. Abby came back in with Mark in her hands. Ziva held her hands out and Abby handed him to her.

"Hey Abbs can you get me something to eat. I'm actually hungry." Abby smile and went to the kitchen to make Ziva something to eat. Ziva heard the front door open and close then Alex stated that she was back.

"Hey mom. How was your day?"

"Hey Liz it was pretty good. How was yours?"

" It was ……ok" Alex gave her a look.

"Feeling any better Ziva?"

"Yes I'm actually hungry." Alex smiled. "Good" Alex went into the kitchen and saw Abby making a sandwich but she was also silently crying.

"Abby what's wrong?" Abby wiped her eyes.

" Nothing"

"I don't see any onions so then why are you crying?"

" I'm just really worried about Ziva and so tired."

"Ziva's getting better and if you need Olivia or I to take the twins out so you can sleep then just ask us and we'll be happy to take the twins to the park or something."

"Thanks. I'll be fine in a minuet. By the way Olivia called. She said she'd be home some time late tonight. They're following the perp to get more evidence if possible then they're gonna arrest him tonight, more evidence or not."

"God every time she's out there I worry about her. I know what can happen to her, I've seen things happen to her and to me. I'm not even out on the damn street." Alex returned to the living room and Abby followed shortly after with Ziva's sandwich. Then Sarah came running through the door.

" Mommy guess what, guess what."

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

"The teacher said that I was the best student in her class. She also said that we are going to see the movie Happy Feet if our parents said ok…. So can I? Please?"

" We'll talk about it when momma gets home."


	15. Fun and Rest

It was near 3:00 in the morning when Olivia finally got home. Alex was sitting on the couch with Mark in her arms and a bottle. Alex looked up.

"Hey babe. You're finally home. How'd it go tonight?" That's when Alex got a good look at Olivia's face and noticed a big bruise on her eye. "Liv what the hell happened tonight?"

"I was interviewing the perp and let's just say I hit a sore spot when I asked about his childhood."

"So he punched you?" Olivia just nodded and sat down.

"So how was your day?"

"It was ok. Sarah got invited to go see a movie with her class if we ok it. I told her I'd talk to you about it. Can we take the kids for a little while? Abby's exhausted and needs some rest."

"I have no problems with that. Where would we take them? What about Ziva?"

"Probably to the Zoo or park and I'm sure Ziva would want to stay here."

"You sure they'll get rest if it's just the two of them together?"

Olivia smirked. Alex just laughed.

The next morning Alex and Olivia got up extra early and dressed the twins. After Alex and Sarah went to school Alex wrote a quick note explaining that they had taken the twins out for the day so that Abby and Ziva could get some rest. Abby was very happy when she found out that she was able to sleep for as long as she wanted to. Ziva took the time to read things for her trial. She had been feeling much better lately and anxious to get her cast off. She also started to look at more wedding things. Wedding invitations, decorations, dresses and other random things.

Alex and Olivia decided to take the twins to the Zoo. They knew the twins were too young to understand what was going on but enjoyed walking through the zoo and looking at the different animals. They ate there then around 3:00 they decided to head back to pick up Sarah. They had had Liz go to a friend's house. Before leaving they bought the twins shirts and stuffed animals. They also decided to buy Abby and Ziva shirts even though they were sure if Ziva ever wore the shirt it would be at night or as a shirt to get dirty but they didn't care.

When they got back Abby and Ziva were in the kitchen looking at wedding magazines and laughing. Abby looked much better then she had the day before and hadn't put her hair up. Alex and Olivia gave them there presents and Abby and Ziva loved them. They were glad that they had the day of rest but still missed their twins.


	16. Shopping

Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up... I hope you like it...Disclaimer is the same as before

* * *

It had been a week since Ziva got the medication for the infection and was now doing much, much better. She was now able to do most things on her own and was very thankful she could carry at least one of her twins. She still had her cast on but the doctor gave her a shoe that allowed her to walk with the cast. Abby had done most of the shopping but was waiting for Ziva to get the ring and dress. They here hoping to get those in the next few days. Alex and Liv were both back at work but they would make sure Abby and Ziva were ok before they left. Ziva was tired of being in the house so to Abby decided they would go to the mall with the twins and maybe Liz and Sara. Abby already tries to tell Ziva if she was to go she would be using the crutches.

"But Abby I won't be able to carry one of my children if I'm on the crutches."

"I don't give a hoot Ziva, you want to go to the mall you use the crutches. The twins will probably be better of in their stroller anyway."

"But Abby….."

"Ziva crutches or no mall." Ziva just grumbled and walked back to the couch.

A little while later Abby, Ziva and the kids were out the door on their way to the mall. Sara was so excided to be spending time with Abby and Ziva and hadn't stopped talking since they left the house. Liz hadn't said anything and kept looking out the car window. Ziva had a feeling she knew what was on her mind but didn't say anything. When they finally got to the mall Sara jumped out and Abby got the stroller as Liz got Mark. Abby got Kate in the stroller but Liz said she wanted to carry Mark for awhile.

"You ok Liz?"

"Huh? Oh yea Ziva I'm fine."

"You sure it's not about the other girls?"

"Yea they probably won't even be here today." Liz sounded like she was trying to convince her self more than anything. Abby let Sara push the stroller but was following her closely and making sure she didn't run into anything. Liz walked slowly with Ziva. They hadn't been in the mall for more than 10 minuets when Liz heard the girls. She just looked down and tried to ignore them.

"Liz? Are those the girls?" Liz looked at Ziva and gave a small nod. Then girls walked up to them.

"Oh my it appears this lesbo is also a mommy." Liz just looked down and said nothing.

" Actually he's my son. You got a problem with that?"

" And you are?"

"Someone you really don't want to mess with."

"And why not?"

"Because I may be on crutches but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"And I should believe you because?" Ziva just chuckled. "Tease Liz one more time and you'll find out."

"Believe me you don't want to find out." Abby said. The girls just walked off and said nothing more.

"If they say anything else to you Liz, let me know." Liz just nodded.

They spent the next few hours in the mall. They bought more clothes for the twins and Abby and Ziva bought Liz and Sarah a couple of knew outfits then treated them to lunch. Ziva and Abby had also got a chance to look at rings and thought they found the perfect rings. They were gold bands and they were going to have 'Ziva and Abby forever' engraved on the inside. They wanted to do some more looking before they bought anything.

* * *

If you can think of something better to put as an engraving let me know... 


	17. Fooling around

I know its been a long time and sry if this chapter sucks. It been a long lousy day. It might be a long time again before i can update because i am have a german exchange student for 3 weeks then i'll tey to update after that...Anyway thanks for Reading

* * *

After some more careful shopping Ziva and Abby decided on Silver rings with ' Eternal Love' engraved on the inside. They were starting to get ready to go back to Washington but wanted to wait a few more days. Olivia and Alex wanted to give the women another day of rest before they left so they took the twins into work with them. Olivia had already cleared a desk day with her boss, Captain Cragen. Alex had no court appearances scheduled for the next couple of days. Alex was going to start the day with Kate and Olivia was going to bring Mark with her then they were going to meet up at lunch and switch babies. They knew the babies wouldn't remember that day when the got older but they thought it would be fun. 

The next morning Olivia came into the station with Mark in her arms and pushing his stroller with the other. Elliot and Finn came in and went to Olivia and started asking the normal questions when someone had a baby. The whole day was going smoothly Alex and Olivia went out for lunch while the rest of the team was out on a case.

Meanwhile at the apartment……

"So Ziva we have the entire house to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Ziva smiled.

"Lets watch TV or go for a walk" Abby playfully hit her. Ziva just chuckled and kissed her. "You know exactly what on my mind" Ziva said between kisses. Abby slowly started to push Ziva to the couch.

" Abby, sweetie, shouldn't we be doing this in the bedroom?"

" Where's the fun in that?" Ziva just smiled. Abby continued to kiss Ziva and work her way down Ziva's neck. She stopped just long enough to help Ziva take her shirt off then continued. Ziva and Abby were so involved in the activities that they hadn't noticed what time it was or that the door had opened.

"Hey Ziva, Abby. Hope you ladies don't mind I brought my frien-" Ziva and Abby jumped. Liz stopped short and took a second before she moved.

"Oh my god. I'll be right back, didn't mean to interrupt you gals." Ziva and Abby looked at each other after she left and started to laugh. They quickly got redressed and told Liz it was safe.

"Sorry Liz my Fiancé doesn't seem to know how to control herself" Ziva quietly told Liz.

"Hey I heard that….. I thought it was earlier than it was." Ziva smiled.

" Sorry bout that. I told her to go to the bedroom but she wouldn't listen" Liz looked at them both and smiled.

* * *

Sry Its short hope u liked it...Please Review 


	18. Home again

Look another Chapter :) The antibiotics im on for my war infection made me sick... Lovely huh. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Abby and Ziva were running a check list in their mind as they got ready to leave. It was Saturday morning and they had a flight back to Washington in several hours. Alex was going to drive them to the Airport. Liz and Sarah both had dance class on Saturday mornings and there was a recital later that week so they couldn't go with them to say goodbye at the airport. Olivia stayed behind because they were expecting a call from the adoption agency about a baby boy in Israel who had been put up for adoption. Olivia had promised to call Ziva and Abby as soon as she heard about him. It took 45 minuets to get to the airport. 

After they checked their luggage in, they went through security and made there way to the terminal. They still had a while before their flight took off so they went into one of the restaurants ate lunch and fed the twins, who went to sleep shortly after. Thankfully they slept the entire flight. Gibbs was waiting for them at the airport with a calf-pow for Abby. She ran up to him and gave him a big huge and promptly grabbed the drink from his hands.

"So ladies, how was the trip?"

"Fun, relaxing, what more could a woman ask for." They went to get their luggage and Gibbs carried the twins and their diaper bags.

"Abs it will be so great to have you back instead of that damn guy that's been there."

"He was that bad Gibbs?" Gibbs just looked at her and she got the hint. The women were so glad to be home.

When they got home they were shocked to see that the house had been totally cleaned, the babies' cribs had new bedding, and there were new toys and clothes. When they had left the house had been a little messy only because the twins were taking most of their time.

"Gibbs did you do this?"

"Jen helped me. Mine and Jens found babysitters that we have already done back round checks on and checked all their past employers."

"Gibbs you didn't have to do this. Why'd you go through all this trouble?"

"It wasn't any trouble at all. I just wanted to make sure that your family is settled in with no more worries. The trial is in a few days and you have your wedding to plan. If you need anything, any time, call me. Don't forget I was a daddy once too." Gibbs frowned at the thought of how his wife and daughter were murdered. He was going to do anything he could to help protect Ziva and Abby's family.

"Thank you so much Gibbs, this means so much to us." Abby bear hugged Gibbs.

The trial came quickly and Ziva was ready for it. Abby was right beside her all the way and made sure she didn't get too stressed over it. The trial last for about 3 hours and it took 5 minuets for the jury to deliberate and announce the defendant guilty. To celebrate Abby, Ziva and the twins went out to dinner. The waitresses all crowded around noting how cute the babies were. After dinner they went and rented a movie and bought ice cream. After putting the twins to bed and changing into pajamas Abby and Ziva curled up on the couch and watched the movie.

* * *

Hope it wasn't to corny. Review please... Sry i suck at writing long things. 


	19. Family

Abby woke up in the middle of the night with a start. She had a nightmare that she and Ziva had gotten into a huge fight a broke up. She knew it could never happen but still it freaked her out. It took her a few moments to realize that Ziva wasn't beside her and that she heard some noise in the kitchen. She got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey babe you ok?"

"Huh? Oh sure I just had a little trouble sleeping that's all."

"You sure?" Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva and put her head on her shoulder.

"Yea I just figured I'd get a few things done while I can."

"When are you gonna start working again?"

"I'm not sure. Gotta get this stupid off then I'll see how I'm feeling." Abby had gotten her cast off a week before and planned on starting working within the week but was worried about her fiancé.

"You remember that Gibbs said you guys could visit up any time you wanted to."

"I know I may just drop the twins off once in a while so I can catch up on my sleep. If you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all. Whenever you need to sleep let me know."

"Same here." Abby and Ziva then went back to bed and fell asleep again.

The twins decided that they wanted everyone to wake up at 6:30. They were screaming by the time Abby got to them. She picked Mark up and changed him then did the same to Kate. She then dressed them and put them in their swings in the living room. She then sat down and tried to get some bills done. A few minuets later Ziva came out and looked better and a little more refreshed.

"Hey babe you look better. How are you this morning?"

"I'm a little better. Have you been up long?"

"Not really. Just long enough to dress the kids and try to get some bills done."

"You are amazing. What do you want me to do?"

"Just rest and take care of the kids?" Ziva smiled got a cup of coffee and went into the living room. " Hey Abs, you wanna go shopping later and look at stuff for the wedding?"

"Sure let me know when you want to go." They decided to leave at 12 and go out for lunch. Abby walked by Best Buy and practically dragged Ziva in. She gave the stroller with the sleeping twins to Ziva.

"Abby what does this place have to do with our wedding?"

" Absolutely nothing but I want to see if there's anything good out on DVD plus I love looking at the computers." Ziva just rolled her eyes. After an hour they left and Abby had a bag full of CDs, DVD's and new speakers for her computer.

"Abby were the speakers really necessary?"

"Of course. I mean they are soooo amazing. Look at them?" Ziva just shook her head. After a few hours they had an idea on the shoes they'd wear for the wedding, flowers and colors for the bridesmaid dresses. They were continually planning their wedding with help from there friends.


	20. Back to Work

Sorry If this Chapter sucks. It'd kind of late and I amvery stressed right now. So yea hopefully It's not that bad. Let me know what you think of it please.

* * *

It was Abby's first day back to work and she really didn't want to go. She hated leaving Ziva and the twins alone. She woke early in the morning to make sure everything was ok for her to be gone for the day. Then she sat on the couch and tried to relax for a little while. After an hour she stood again and checked everything again. Then to keep herself busy she made Ziva breakfast then did some laundry since there always seemed to be.

"Hey Abby you're up early. Ready for today?"

"I guess. I don't like leaving you and the twins."

"I know babe but we'll be fine."

"If you need anything just call me or better yet come visit me. I'm sure the team would love to see Mark and Kate." Ziva smiled then kissed Abby.

"We will be fine I promise. We come by later just to say hi." Abby gave her a little smile then got dressed and put her make up on and her hair up.

"Please call me later just to let me know what's happening."

"Will do." Abby and Ziva then sat on the couch for a little while together until the twins woke up and wanted to eat. Abby finished feeding Mark then left after stalling for at least five minuets.

Ziva was starting to feel tired half way through the day. She was not use to having to take care of the twins by herself. She then decided to take that visit to Abby. After getting the twins ready she hooked them up in the car and left. Gibbs was very happy to see Ziva.

"Hey Ziva how are you doing?"

"Not bad. Just a little tired. I decided it was time to visit Abby."

"Great. Here let me take Katie." Ziva gladly handed her to him. Gibbs set her carrier on his desk and carefully took her out of it. Ziva felt comfortable enough with Gibbs and her daughter so she went to the lab.

When she walked in Abby looked dead. She had her head on the desk and was trying to hard to stay awake but was failing miserably. Ziva slowly walked up to her and put her hand on Abby's shoulder.

" I'll have the evidence in a minuet Gibbs just resting my eyes."

"I really don't care about the evidence."

"Ziva oh my god I thought you forgot about me. Where's Kate?" Abby shot up.

"Kate is with Gibbs and there is no way in hell I could forget about you. So how is work going?"

"Ok I miss you a lot you know. I wish you could be back to work with me."

"I know same here. What are we going to so with the twins when I return?"

"I don't know. How about we worry about it when it comes to it." The rest of the day went by quickly and Ziva and Abby went home together .


	21. idea

So this is the last chapter for a while. I leave for Germany on Mondya then am back for a week in which I am going to go for my driver lisence then go to florida for 2 weeks. I come back for that and have band camp then leave for Floriday again to drop my brother off a college then i come and have to get ready for my senior year of high school so I will try to update in between then. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think please. : p

* * *

When Ziva and Abby got home they put the sleeping twins into their cribs then lay on the couch watching a movie. Within 10 minuets both were fast asleep. Ziva woke when she heard the door bell ring. Having no idea who it was she grabbed her gun then went to the door. Looking through the peephole she saw Jen. She put her gun away then opened the door.

"Hey Jen. Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you two ladies and the babies were doing. Plus I brought diapers. I heard that you can never have enough diapers."

"So true. Thank you so much. Come on in. Abby and the twins are sleeping."

"Oh then I should go. Sorry to bother you."

"No, no come on in it alright." Jen slowly stepped into the house. The first thing she noticed was Abby sleeping on the couch. Then continued following Ziva to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coke, water, something with alcohol?"

"Water would be great, thank you. So how are the twins?" Ziva reached up and got two glasses. She got them both water.

"They're ok. Marks favorite thing seems to be to cry. Kate is the quite one though. Sometimes we have to wake her up to eat." Jen smiled.

"I've heard that boys were easier than girls but your kids seem to prove that wrong." They both chuckled. A few minuets later Abby came in the kitchen.

"Director what are you doing here?"

"You can call me Jenny outside of work. I wanted to check on you girls." Then they herd one of the twins crying from the monitor. Abby left to go get the baby. A few minuets later Abby returned with both the twins.

"Kate was awake and waiting patiently for some one to come in and Mark here woke up and let us know."

"Can I hold one of them?" Abby handed her Mark. Jen looked at him and smiled.

"You guys have a beautiful son. Of course your daughter is just as adorable. If you ever need someone to watch them when you need sleep or something just let me know."

"We will. Thanks." The three women sat there for a few hours talking. Just as Jen was about to leave Ziva had a thought.

"Hey Jen, what would you think about setting up a day care in the office. I mean I know we aren't the only parents and I would love to have the kids nearer when I work."

"I'll think about it. It sounds like a great idea." They said their goodbyes then Ziva and Abby went inside and put the twins in their swings. They cleaned up then went to the couch.

"That was a brilliant idea sweetie. Where'd it come from?"

"I don't know it just popped into my head."

"Well I'm sure Jen will do her best to get that done."


	22. babysitter

I got home monday for germany. It was amazing and very beautiful. If you don't mind me saying the only good thing about the plane rides beside the fact that they were taking me to germany then home was the stewertesses were pretty good looking. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Let me know what you think

* * *

The twins were getting older now and had started to wake up less during the night. Abby and Ziva would take turns getting up. One night Ziva would get up the next Abby would get up. Ziva had gotten her cast off and was going to return to work in a few days. Since the day care wasn't even close to being ready Abby and Ziva had begun looking for a babysitter. They wanted someone who they could trust and would be willing to fight if ever need be. So far no one seemed right for the job. Friends from work suggested people but they weren't right. They were going to try one more person and if they weren't right then they would bring the twins to work and Abbey would watch them. The girl would be going to their house for the interview. She was 16 almost 17 and volunteered when ever she could. Ziva had left to pick her leaving Abbey home to make dinner. The twins were both napping in their swings. Abby heard the car pull into the drive way. 

"Abby this is Samantha, Sam this is Abby." Sam shook Abby's hand.

"Very nice to meet you Ma'am."

"Nice manner. It's very hard to find a teenager with manners these days. Please sit down. Dinners almost ready. Hope you like spaghetti." Sam sat down.

"It's one of my favorite foods Ma'am."

"Please call me Abby. I hope you don't mind but we have a few questions to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Ever gotten into serious trouble?" Sam shook her head.

"Ever gotten drunk or done drugs?"

"No way. I think that stuff is stupid" Ziva had a few questions of her own.

" If some one knocked on the door and you it wasn't us would you open the door"

Not even if they said you knew them."

"Do you know self defense and would you be willing to use it if some one broke in?"

"I would do anything to protest your children." Then the twins started to cry so Abby left to bring them into the Kitchen.

"Any career plans?"

"I would like to either be a cop, forensic scientist or a paramedic. I am already with the volunteer fire department."

"All nice jobs. Are you a junior or a senior this year?"

" I am a senior."

"How are your grades?"

" Mostly B's Math is the main subject I am having troubles with."

"Ah the dreaded Math. Abby's not to bad at it." Abby cam back with both twins in her arms.

"What am I good at?"

"Math"

"I hate it but need it."

"So Sam would you be willing to watch the twins overnight if need be?"

"How ever long you need me."

"Any boyfriend?"

"No."

"Would you have friends over while we aren't here?"

"Only if it's ok with you."

"Would you take the twins out of the house?"

"Not with out your permission."

"Would you call us if they got hurt ore something happened to them?"

"As soon as possible."

"If we came home drunk would you leave us alone with the twins?"

"No way" Abby and Ziva like the way the interview was going.

"Would you ignore them?"

"I'd shoot myself before doing that."

"If the twins cried a lot would you shake them?"

"No way in hell."

"How do you know?"

"Mom was a foster parent. Had four infants at once. I had to take care of them one night."

"Alone? Where was your mom?"

"Uh…unavailable."

"No dad?" Sam shook her head.

"Are you treated well at home?" Sam hesitated before answering.

"Um yea." Ziva could tell she was lying but didn't say anything. They all sat at the table as Abby served dinner.

"You can talk to us about any thing you know"

"Does this mean I'm hired?"

"I think so. What about you Abs?" Abby nodded her head. Sam smiled. Ziva was about to feed Mark when Sam asked if she could. While she was feeding him they realized that they had made the right choice. After dinner and more questions Abby drove Sam home. When she got home Ziva was on the couch looking exhausted.

"I think she sounds like a great kid." She told Abby.

"Yes she does. I just hope she gets treated alright at home."

"Me too. We'll just have to keep a hand on her."

"It's eye. We'll keep an eye on her."

"That makes more sense. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight. I love you." She kissed Abby before heading to their bedroom. Abby stayed awake for a few more hours thinking about how Sam hesitated before answering that one question.

* * *

Good? Bad? let me know what you think. Ask me anything. 


	23. Ziva's first case back

Sorry it took so long. My power chord for my laptop broke there for i couldnt charge it but i got a new one so its all good. hope you like thanks you all for the reviews. let me know what you think

* * *

Ziva hated leaving her kids. She had left them with Gibbs and the team before but for some reason this was different. She trusted Sam but it was weird. She was about to leave but was giving Sam some last minute instructions. Abby was waiting in the car. 15 minutes went by before Abby went into the house.

"Ziva, honey, it's going to be fine. Let's go, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now. Sam is a big girl. I'm sure she can handle them fine."

"I know I'll be right there." She started to leave and turned to Sam. "Call me or Abby if anything happens or if you need anything." Sam nodded. "Make sure yo-" Abby grabbed Ziva's arm.

"Hey I was in the middle of giving her very important instructions. I could hurt you very seriously you know. You shouldn't have done that."

"Ziva will you shut up for a moment. I know but the twins will be fine. Sam seems responsible. You left her with what seems like plenty. We have to go. You can call her when we've been at work for at least an hour. When they got to work the team was very glad Ziva was back. They hadn't been very busy but when they had had cases it wasn't the same with out Ziva. Agent Lee had been filling in but Dinozzo still thought she was way too uptight. She got in and sat at her desk. Gibbs was the only person who wasn't at his desk when she came in. Ziva figured he was up talking with Jen. A few minutes later Gibbs walked down.

"Let's go we gotta case." Dinozzo jumped up followed closely by Ziva. It took about an hour to get to the crime scene but with Gibbs driving only half an hour. It was at a boot camp. When they got out of the car Gibbs gave them the details.

"24 year old female found strangled in her bunk. No one saw anything. Ziva you interview her officers and the people in her bunk. Dinozzo sketch and photograph the crime scene. McGee do whatever you normally do."

"On it boss" all three answered at the same time. Ziva went over to a young women who was Emily's best friend.

"I'm agent David. Mind if I ask you some questions?" The girl shook her head. She had red eyes from crying. She was about 5 feet tall dark brown hair and a slim frame. "How did you know the victim?"

"She was my….my best friend….sin….since we got here." She said between sobs.

"Have you noticed her acting strangely lately?" The girl shook her head.

"Was she seeing anyone that you knew of?"

"No the last guy she dated left for school. After that she never really um dated anyone."

"Did she have any enemies that you knew of?"

"She was a really loveable person. Why would someone do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure but we're going to do everything we can to find who did." Ziva walked away and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her home number then walked to the car. After a few rings Sam picked up. Ziva heard one of the twins screaming.

"Hello, David/ Scutio residents."

"Hey Sam it's me."

"Oh Ziva hey. How's your first day back goin?"

"It's going ok. How are the babies?"

"They're ok. Mark is a little fussy right now. Kate has been very mellow today."

"Did you try rocking Mark?"

"Yea right now I am walking around with him."

"Why don't you try taking him and Kate for a walk around the block. You know where the stroller is right?"

"Yea I'll see if I can calm him down a little first. If I put him in his stroller then he might hurt himself."

"Alright well if you can't get him to calm down call me and let me know."

"Will do. Have a good day."

"I will thank you so much for doing this."

"No problem. See you later. Bye"

"Bye"


	24. evidence

You don't have to read the stuff below its just me venting. sort of. So yea sorry if this chapter stinks. Enjoy and thank you so much for all the reviews. They made me happy. Please keep um coming

I hope this chapter isnt too bad. i know it took me a while to write mainly because i got home last week and had a docs app on monday then met with a friend from texas and then wed through friday i had band camp and i am now in florida again. so heres another chapter. I finished it today but it was a pretty crappy day since the first the thing that happened was my dad yelled at me for no reason so writing this was my way of calming down instead of the way i use to which i dont want to go into detail about. So yea i hope its not that bad. Enjoy oh yea i got my last schedual for high school and it is awsome and made me very excited to start school

* * *

Abby was sitting in her office waiting to get the evidence from the new case. Ziva was on her way from the scene. Abby knew Ziva was going to be a little grouchy today being that it was her first day without her twins. She was looking forward to seeing her fiancée and hopefully cheering her up. Half an hour later Ziva walked in looking pissed.

"Here's your damn evidence." She started to leave when Abby grabbed her arms and pulled her to her.

"Hey what's wrong babe?"

"Nothing. Traffic's really slow." Abby chuckled.

"You call Sam yet?"

"What do you think." Abby smirked.

"Come on. I'm taking you out to lunch."

"What about the evidence and our case?"

"That can wait. You how ever need a little break. I'm sure you know the twins are fine but we can always stop by the house and take the twins with us." Ziva shook her head.

"No I should be able to last a day without my kids. How else will I last when they go to school?" They both laughed a little. At lunch Ziva started to feel a little better. She and Abby planned some of the last few details of the wedding. It was only about 3 months away. They were going to pick out the wedding dress that weekend. When they got back. Abby got straight back to work and Ziva went to the bullpen to get the info from the witnesses.

By the time the team got back Ziva found Emily's parents and her ex boyfriend. She was about to call her parents when Gibbs walked in.

"What have you got Ziva?"

"I was just about to call her parents. I also have her ex's number."

"Dinozzo get on the phone with her ex. Ziva let me know what her parents have." Ziva got on the phone trying to reach Emily's parents. After 15 minuets she still couldn't get through.

"Gibbs no ones answering and there's no other number to reach them."

"Keep trying. Go to their house. I don't care. Take Dinozzo with you." Ziva and Dinozzo stood and left. It took an hour to get there. Ziva knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"You looking for Mr. or Mrs. Taylor?"

"Yes you know where they are?"

"They told me they were going to New York City. Something about needing to get away."

"They tell you where exactly."

"No but they were having their mail forwarded."

"Thank you so much." The neighbor nodded and went back to gardening. Ziva and Dinozzo left and headed to the post office. Ziva called Gibbs on the way for some strange reason Dinozzo wouldn't let her drive. At the post office it took them a little while to get the forwarding address because they had to convince the post office it was important. They had to get to her parents sooner then later so they get on with the investigation. As it turns out her parents were staying near Manhattan so Ziva knew exactly who to call.

"Benson"

"Hey Olivia its Ziva. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"We are working on a case right now and the victims parents are there in Manhattan near you. Do you think you could visit them and tell them they need to come home ASAP. I know it's unusual thing to do but it would save us some time. I already have my bosses permission."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Liv"

"No problem. By the way you know how we were going to try to adopt?"

"Yes how is that going?"

"We have his picture. His name is Zachary and as of yesterday he is 8 months. We should be picking him up in a few weeks. We have to go to Israel to pick him up."

"Congratulations. If you need any help call me and I'll see what I can do."

"Sounds great. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for your help."

"I do my best. Say hi to Abby for me. Bye"

"Will do say hi to Alex for me. Bye" She hung up and Dinozzo was giving her a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dinozzo looked away and shook his head.


	25. News

So here is a new chapter in celebration of my aunt going to labor with her third child. She hasn't had the baby yet but hopefully it'll be soon. Sorry It's short. But enjoy and please review. Thanks. And thank you for all the reviews I have been getting.

* * *

Once Ziva and Tony got back to the office Ziva headed for Abby's office. When she got there she heard Abby's music blasting like usual and found her analyzing more evidence. Ziva snuck up behind Abby and poked her. Abby jumped is surprise.

"Hey" Ziva couldn't here her so she just gave her a look. Abby took a second to turn the music off. "I said hey. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. I talked to Olivia. She says hi and they have son. Well soon anyways."

"No way. That's awesome. Where's he from and when are they going to get him and how old is he??"

"He's from Israel. I'm not sure when they're going to get him he's 8 months and his name is Zachary in case you're wondering."

"Wow. How are they going to work and get an adopted baby adapted to their home and everything?"

"Alex is going to take some time off and Olivia is going to be working half days."

"I'm impressed with those two. Do you know if they're gonna need any help? I'm sure Gibbs would give us time off."

"They said they'd give us a call if they need anything." Abby smiled

"Ziva, what would you think if we had another kid?"

"Maybe later, but not right now. I mean the twins aren't that old yet and we're not married yet. Plus I think we should work and get more money first. We should at least let the twins turn 2."

"I know I was just wondering if maybe later you would want to have another baby."

"Later on, yea it would be nice." Abby smiled.

"You know as a child I always knew I would want a big family."

"That's funny as a child all I knew is that when I was old enough I wanted to be a Mossad agent." Abby laughed. "Anyways I should get back to work. I'm sure Gibbs is looking for me. Love ya?"

"Love you too. Have fun."

When Ziva got up to the bullpen her phone was ringing.

"David."

"Hey Ziva, it's Sam."

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yea. I was calling because Mark hasn't really calmed down and I've tried everything I could think of."

"Did you open up the music box that's on his dresser?"

"No just a second."

"He usually likes to lay on the floor when he listens to it." A few minuets later Ziva heard music and the crying seemed to stop right away.

"Hey that was fast. What song is it?"

"It's an Israel lullaby. It was mine when I was a baby and my mother sent it to me when she heard I was pregnant."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Sorry to bother you. But I didn't want him to hurt himself."

"I'm happy you called. It shows you know when to ask for help."

"Well I should let you go know. See you later."

"Yep see you later. Bye." Ziva hung up the phone as Gibbs walked out of the elevator.

"Ziva come on. We have a lead on the case. DiNozzo, keep trying to find useful info on our vic. Don't get too distracted either."


	26. dinner

Sorry it took so long. It's been a hectic week and everything. so enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

As it turned out the lead wasn't as much of a lead as they thought. They had found Emily's ex-boyfriend and thought he would know something. He told them once he left he hadn't talked her. Of course they didn't believe him but there was nothing they could do at the moment. They told him not to go anywhere and they would be back with more questions later. They went back to the office and filled out paper work.

The end of the Ziva's first work day back was coming to an end. She couldn't wait to get home to her twins. She just had a few more things to write up then she was home free. Abby was finishing her work as well. She had plans to take Ziva out to dinner tonight to celebrate her first full day back of work. She figured the twins wouldn't make too much fuss while they were the restaurant. She was going to take Sam home then surprise Ziva. It was going to be perfect. She was so excited to take her future wife out to dinner tonight.

She ran upstairs to walk Ziva out to their car. Ziva was tired today and couldn't wait to get home to her babies and bed. She was thinking a nice quick microwave dinner. She also still had to feed the twins. After she put the twins to bed she was hoping to get a nice, long, hat bath. She was also planning on getting Abby to join her. She was very happy when she saw Abby coming up the stairs. She quickly shut off her computer and picked up all her things then met Abby at the elevator. She said goodbye to everyone as the doors were shutting.

"So Ziva how was your first day back?"

"Not that bad. I just can't wait to get home to my babies." Abby put her arms around Ziva then kissed her on the top of her head. Ziva smiled, looked up and kissed Abby. As the elevator came to a stop Ziva took Abby's hand and led her to their car. Abby drove so Ziva could have time to think through the day without getting into an accident. The ride home went smoothly and quietly. When they got home Abby and Ziva went inside. Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV and the twins were in the swings starting to doze a little. The house seemed to be extremely clean. Ziva got a quick shower and put on a clean change of clothes on before they took Sam home. Sam already had the twins ready to go and Abby had changed unto something different.

Sam got the twins settled in the car and buckled up in the back. Abby drove and Ziva sat in the passenger seat talking about her day and randomly asking Sam about her day. Sam told her how good the twins were. They had been a little fussy but it didn't get to bad (except for when Mark was upset). Ziva was happy to hear how well things went. They dropped Sam off then headed to the restaurant, which Ziva still didn't know about. They had worked it out so that Sam got paid at the end of the week. Sam said goodbye when they got to her house. Ziva closed her eyes as Abby pulled out of Sam's driveway. It was quite drive to the restaurant. When they got there Abby opened her door and quickly ran to Ziva's door and opened it for her. Ziva got a questioning look on her face. Abby didn't say anything but got the twins out of the back. Ziva took Kate and followed Abby into the restaurant. Abby told the waiter her name and he led them to their table. Ziva smiled.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's a celebration on a job well done on our first day back." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you." They talked about their day while looking over the menu. After they ordered their dinner, Abby ordered chicken cordon bleu Ziva ordered shrimp alfredo, they talked about finalizing the wedding plans.

"So we will have Jen, Sam, and Olivia as bridesmaids, DiNozzo, Ducky and Jimmy as our best men. Ducky can carry Mark. Alex will be our best women and the best man will be Gibbs. Sam can hold Kate." Ziva nodded then took over.

"Sarah will be our flower girl and Liz can be our ring barrel."

"It's barer sweetie. Olivia can hold Zach since he will be here by then. Did you send the invitation to your dad yet?"

"Yea but I doubt I will ever get a response. What about you?"

"He said both he and mom would be there. I already asked Gibbs to be the hand sign person so they know what's going on. My brother said he's busy that day so he won't be able to come."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah it's ok. I knew he wouldn't want to come but I thought I might as well invite him." Their dinner came and the waiter asked if he could get them anything else. They told him they were fine. Ziva picked Kate up and Abby picked Mark up. They gave the twins a bottle while they ate their dinner.

"So the wedding will be on they 20 of June. We will have it outside in the park. Anything I missed?"

"Nope sounds about right." As they finished their dinner they talked about what the bridesmaids were going to wear and where the reception was going to be. They paid the check then headed home.

* * *

So the next chapter will be when they get home. I hope you liked. Let me know what you think. 


	27. dessert

Sorry it took so long. I hope its not too bad. Sorry its short. let me know what you think. Thank you. You guys keep this story alive.

* * *

When Ziva and Abby got home they put the twins to bed. Abby stayed in their room for a moment so she could make sure the twins were comfortable and sleeping. Ziva left her and went to the kitchen. It was her turn to surprise Abby. She made sure she had all of the ingredients. She made sure Abby was going to busy for a little while. It seemed Mark was restless tonight. Ziva set to work.

An hour later Abby came down and smelt something amazing. She walked into the kitchen to find Ziva pulling a very delicious looking chocolate cake type of dessert. She turned and put it on the table, then cut out two pieces. Abby went up behind her and hugged her. Ziva slowly turned around in her arms and kissed her. Ziva sat down and Abby sat on her lap.

"You are an amazing women, Ziva David."

"You are too Abby." They both smiled and kissed again. After a minuet Ziva pulled back.

"This tastes better served warm." Abby smiled then went and sat in the seat next to Ziva.

"So Abby what are we going to do with our last names when we get married?"

"I don't know. We can take on yours."

"But I like your last name too."

"Ok, so why don't we hyphenate them. Like Sciuto- David."

"I like the sound of that but what about David-Sciuto?"

"I don't know which I like better. Maybe we can ask the team tomorrow." Ziva liked the sound of that. After a while Ziva and Abby finished their desserts and cleaned up. Ziva pulled Abby to the living room. Ziva sat on the couch and Abby flopped on top of her. Ziva rented several movies that she knew Abby wanted to see. She had them laid out on the coffee table. Abby was very happy to see the movies.

"Oh my god. You rented Resident Evil apocalypse and Underworld Evolution. My god. Let's watch Resident Evil."

"What ever you want to watch babe." Ziva put the movie in and sat back down. They were able to get through half the movie before both fell asleep.

They were waken about 2:30 by the twins. After feeding them Ziva and Abby put their pajamas on then crawled into bed. The twins only woke up once more during the night. They were starting to sleep more to the delight of Abby and Ziva.

* * *

Tell me what their last name should me...please...Thank you 


	28. Attack

Sorry it took so long. I hope this chapter is ok. Let me know what you think. You guys rock

WARNING: talk of cutting...thought you should know

* * *

The next day started like any other. Abby and Ziva got up, changed and dressed the kids. Ziva started to shower and Abby made coffee. Then Abby got her shower while Ziva made them breakfast. She was warming to twins bottles and made Abby and herself waffles and sausage. When Abby got out of the shower she fed Mark and Ziva fed Kate. By the time they were half way through their breakfast Sam came over. By 8:00 they were on their way to work. At 8:30 they started work.

Within a few hours the team found a lot of information. They interviewed her parents and found out that she had a brother, Michael, who was kicked out of the military after he had mental breakdown. Emily looked up to her brother and visited him everyday after was kicked out. In fact the only time her brother really seem sane was when she was around. She went to boot camp to try to follow in her brothers' foot steps. Tony and McGee were trying to find where Michael was. About 12:00 Ziva's phone rang.

"David." She got no answer. "Hello….. Is there anybody there?" She was about to hang up when she heard the tiniest whisper.

"Ziva help." It took her a second to recognize her voice.

"Sam?...Sam answer me." She heard nothing but the cry of one baby.

Her body reacted before her mind. By the time her mind caught up she was outside of Abby's office. It took her 2 seconds to grab Abby and get to the car. 15 minuets later they were at their house. Ziva put the car in park and ran to the front door. That's when she realized the first bad thing; the front door was slightly open. Without thinking she went inside. Once she opened the door she saw hoe bad things were. Everything was tipped over, and she didn't see Sam or the twins in the living room. Then she noticed and bloody hand print on the wall. She really started to panic. She ran into the nursery and saw Mark in his crib but now Kate. She then realized that Sam was lying on the floor with her face bloody and bruised. Ziva kneeled down to check for a pulse and Abby checked on Mark. She then went to call and ambulance for Sam. When Ziva found a pulse she was relieved then went to stand up. As she stood Sam cried out.

"I'm sorry. I tried, he was too strong." Ziva quickly knelt down again and held Sam's head down so she wouldn't move it.

"It's ok sweetie."

"He has Kate, I'm sorry." Ziva wanted to panic but knew she couldn't or else it could make Sam worse.

Ziva was getting really mad when then ambulance didn't show up. She tried to keep Sam awake but every so often she would pass out. Finely after about 20 minuets the ambulance came. The paramedics cam running in with their bags and knelt down to Sam.

"What happened here?" The paramedic asking the question was about 25 and she started to take Sam's vitals.

" I don't know. She called me at work and was hardly talking. When I got here she was on the floor bleeding."

"Did she say how this happened?" Ziva shook her head. 5 minuets later Sam was loaded into the ambulance and on the way to the hospital. Ziva stayed at home to talk to the police but Abby followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee showed up 5 minuets after Abby left. Ziva was pacing back and forth with Mark in her arms. She wasn't touching anything that could be used as evidence but she was getting a class of water every 5 minuets. Gibbs slowly took the glass from Ziva and Tony slowly took Mark from her. McGee got her a chair and she sat down. They then went through the house and collected every piece of evidence they could find.

Meanwhile at the hospital Abby was in the waiting room. She had been there for an hour and was getting worried. A few minuets later a doctor came out.

" Is there family for a Samantha Jennings?" Abby stood up.

"I'm the closest thing she has."

"I'm not supposed to give information to non family members."

"Please. I'm work for NCIS and she watches my twins and may be able to help find my daughter." The doctor thought for a moment.

"Alright. Sam suffered a pretty bad beating to the face. She has a concussion and may not remember everything that happened. We gave her some pain medication through her IV that should also help her sleep. Do you know if she has anything in her life that could be making her depressed?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Well it seems Sam had been cutting herself and we would like to know why. The sooner we find out the sooner we can help her stop." Abby thought for a moment.

"She has told us a few times that she didn't have the best mother but that was about it."

"Thank you. You can come back and see her if you'd like. She'll most likely be asleep but you can sit with her for a while."

"Thank you doctor. Do you know where the nearest phone is I need to call my girlfriend." The doctor pointed her into the right direction. After Abby called Ziva and filled her in she went into the Sam's room. Sam was asleep and looked like hell. Both eyes were swollen and most of her face was black and blue. Abby's eyes slowly traveled down to Sam's arms where for the first time she noticed angry looking red scares covering most of her arm. The doctor hadn't felt it was necessary to cover the scars up because most were in their finale stages of healing and the newer ones the doctor and put a cream on it so it was less likely to become infected. Abby was shocked that she hadn't noticed what was going on with Sam and felt guilty. She sat there for a few moments then curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think...Thank you 


	29. begining of Recovery

Another chapter. so soon. Yay. So fyi i am done with marching band but i am applying for a job so that may make updating delayed agian but i'm not gauranting anything. Let me know what you think of this chapter...though i don't think i need to ask you but i will so thank you... I just fixed a few things so hopefully its a tad better

* * *

Abby woke up the next morning with her head on the Sam's hospital bed. Sam was still asleep and Ziva was sitting in a chair with Mark in her arms. She looked at the clock to see it was 8:30. Abby stretched then stood and walked to Ziva. She gave her a quick kiss. 

"Any news on Kate yet?"

"No they won't let me in the office. The team was in the house until 10 collecting evidence. We stayed with Gibbs last night. How's Sam?"

"I don't know. She's only been awake for a few minuets at a time. The doctor said she has a concussion and might not remember anything. They also found out the Sam is cutting herself."

"What do you mean?" Abby pointed at Sam's arm. Ziva was shocked. "Why would anyone do that to themselves?"

"I'm not really sure Ziva; you'd have to ask her. I'm going to go get some coffee and a bite to eat. I'll take Mark with me." Ziva handed Mark to Abby then sat down. Abby walked down to the cafeteria. She got her self a chocolate muffin and a large coffee. Ziva had given her a bottle for Mark. As she fed Mark she started to cry. She was thinking about her daughter and wondering if she was being taken care of, she thought of Sam laying in the bed with a bruised face and scares all up her arm. She held Mark to her and kissed him. After he was done eating she put him in his seat and started to eat her breakfast.

Part way through her breakfast an elderly woman came up to her. The cafeteria was full so Abby didn't mind her sitting at the same table. The woman sat there for a moment.

"That's a beautiful baby you have there. What's his name?"

"It's Mark. Thank you."

"How old is he?"

"He's almost three months." The woman smiled.

"What are you here for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Our babysitter was beaten when someone broke in and…..and took our daughter, his twin."

"Oh my that's terrible. Is she going to be ok."

"I hope so it seems she had a concussion. My girlfriend is up with her now. What are you here for?"

"My daughter was shot when she was coming out of the theater with her kids. I am picking them up until she recovers……hopefully."

"I am so sorry." After talking for another few minuets Abby said goodbye then left. When she got up to the room she noticed Sam was awake and trying not to look and Ziva. Ziva hadn't said anything yet. When Abby came in she handed Mark to Ziva and Ziva left. Abby sat down in the chair facing Sam. She rolled over trying hard not to face Abby and hider her Arm.

"Sam, sweetie. Please talk to me. I want to help." Sam didn't say anything. Abby took a deep breath.

"Please. I won't judge you. At least tell me who took Kate if you can." Sam turned to face Abby.

"He never said his name but told me that someone better find out who killed his baby sister or he'll never give Kate back. I am so sorry Abby, I tried to stop him." Sam started to cry. Abby had an idea who the man was but was going to let it go for now. She stood up and hugged Sam. Sam took a deep breath and Abby sat back down.

"I think I need help Abby. I can't stop. I've tried so hard but I just can't."

"It's ok Sam. I'm glad you are asking for help. I don't know if you know this but it's addicting. It's not an easy thing to stop. Can you tell me why you were doing this?"

"Umm it's was a lot of things. I'd rather not talk about it right now." Abby nodded. Then Ziva walked in. She didn't say anything but sat down. Sam was quite again and Ziva didn't want to push it. After Sam calmed down a little Abby went out side and called Gibbs to tell him to look at Emily's brother.

* * *

A/N just to let you people know if you don't cutting is an addicting thing. I have been trying to stop for a wile now but it hasn't been easy. It has been a while and hopefully It won't happen again. But i am going to try to make Sam's deal as real as possible. Just thought I'd let you know. 


	30. Questions for Sam

Sorry It's been a little while.I finally decided to get help with my cutting. so it has been a very hectic last week or so. I start seeing this therapist who I'm not sure if i like or not. but yea. It's probably going to be a very long next few months. but here's a new chapter. sorry it's short... There were no reviews for last chapter. I'm not sure why. But please review this one.

* * *

After Gibbs got off the phone with Abby he ordered McGee to look for the current address to Emily's brother. It took him about 5 minutes. He told McGee and DiNozzo to get their gear ready and they were leaving right then. Jen offered to interview Sam. Ducky offered to go with her to visit his 3 favorite girls and his favorite boy. He also wanted to help find Kate anyway he could.

The entire way to the hospital Ducky was talking about what this reminded him of. Jen was annoyed but let him keep going. When they got there Jen kindly told Ducky to be quite or else she's leave him behind. When they got inside they asked the security guard where they could find Sam. The security guard gave them a hassle but finally gave them the room number. When they got to the right room Jen slowly peeked inside. She saw that Sam was sitting up talking to Ziva. Abby was sitting by the window giving Mark a bottle. She walked in and Sam looked up. Abby and Ziva left to get some food for themselves.

"Hey Jen."

"Hello Sam. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. I feel really horrible about Kate. Ziva and Abby have been trying to convince me that it's not my fault but I feel so guilty." Jen walked up to Sam.

"It's not your fault Sam. You fought the guy as hard as you could. We are trying to find Kate. I just have a few questions." Sam nodded. "Do you remember who it was that broke in."

"Yes. I don't know his name but I remember what he looked like."

"If I showed you some pictures do you think you could pick him out?" Sam nodded. Jen pulled a paper with 6 pictures on it. She put it on the tray table in front of Sam. It took her a few seconds to point out Emily's brother.

"That's him. He had this sad hollow look in his eyes. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget them." Jen took the paper away. Ducky stood in the corner. After Jen asked Sam more questions Abby and Sam came back. Ducky took Mark from Abby and sat down. Jen finished the questions then asked Abby to come out for a moment.

"Abby, what happened to Sam's arm?"

"She's a cutter. She needs help stopping. Ziva and I are going to help her." Jen just nodded.

"If you need anything you can call me." Abby nodded then they headed back in the room. Ziva and Ducky were talking to Sam. Ducky had Mark in his arms. An hour later Jen and Ducky had to leave to get some more things done.

"Hey Sam, as soon as the daycare is done in the office, you will be the first one hired if you want." Sam smiled and nodded.

* * *

So yea. I think next chapter will be when they find Kate. I will try to hurry up with it but it may be a while so sorry. 


	31. catching the perp

Sorry it took so long. I had tubes in my ears on Monday and was really sick Tuesday and yesterday. I had an MRI yesterday on my wrist. so yea it's bee a long week. I was supposed to see my therapist today but the damn snow cancelled it and now I am really stressed out so I needed something to distract me. but yea enjoy

By the way. Emily is the victim and Michael is her brother. and I hope this isn't too confusing

* * *

Gibbs was driving really fast with McGee in the passenger seat and DiNozzo in another car to take Kate back. They arrived at the house and Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. McGee was on one side of the door and DiNozzo on the other. Gibbs knocked on the door and they heard a male voice. A few seconds later they heard a baby cry. 

"Mr. Taylor This is Special Agent Gibbs."

"Go away. Your not getting this baby back until my baby sisters' killer is caught."

"Well Mr. Taylor we're working on that but it could be awhile. You took our best working agent and our Forensic Scientists daughter. They won't be able to work that well while she isn't with them."

"That's why I left the other kid. They can concentrate on him for a while."

"They are very worried about their daughter. The sooner they get Kate back the sooner we will be able to bring justice to your sister."

"I don't know. How can I trust you?"

"It's the only choice you really have." They only sound they heard for a few moments was Kate crying. Then they heard some movement.

"Ok I'm coming out. Don't shoot." They heard the door slowly open. Michael stepped out with Kate in his arms. He handed her to Gibbs and DiNozzo jumped towards him and arrested him.

"Please just find who took my sister from me."

"We're trying."

It took about 20 minuets to get back to headquarters. Gibbs and McGee had Michael Taylor and DiNozzo took Kate. Gibbs took Michael to an interview room and DiNozzo took Kate to the bull pen. After a few minuets Jen came down and got Kate. They had already arranged for Jen to take Kate over to the hospital to get checked out and to give her to Abby and Ziva. She took her car and left. Abby and Ziva had been called already. They were very excited that Kate had been found. Ziva and Abby were going to meet Jen in the main lobby. After much begging Sam had convinced them to let her come with her. They went down to the lobby as soon as Jen called them. Abby was pushing Sam and Ziva had Mark in her arms. They were very excited to see Kate. Abby took her and Ziva hugged Jen. Sam smiled and Abby handed Kate to Sam.

"See Sammy, she's ok. We have her back." Sam was crying and smiling. Then again so was everyone else. After a few minuets an ER doctor came up to them.

"Is everything ok?" Jen turned around.

"Oh yea. We need to have Kate checked out. She was kidnapped but we have her back now. We need to make sure she's ok." The doctor took Kate from Sam and told everyone to follow her.

"My name is Doctor Lockhart by the way. Why don't you tell me Kate's medical history?"

"She's about 5 months now. She's been pretty healthy."

"Well that's a good thing." Doctor Lockhart led them to a gurney and put Kate down. She checked Kate's heart and breathing. Then she gently checked to make sure there were no broken bones or sprains. "Ok it looks like she is ok. We are going to do a few blood tests just to make sure that she was wasn't given anything to hurt her. It looks like she was taken care of well though."

"Thank you so much doctor."

"No problem. Will you guys be here for a while or will you be going home?"

"No we are going to stay here with Sam for a while. The doctors are thinking of releasing her soon."

"Great as soon as I get her blood results back I will let you know."

Abby, Ziva, Sam and Jen went upstairs to Sam's room. Her doctor came in to check on her.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling today?"

"Better. My head still hurts a little."

"That's normal. It should go away in about a day or two. We will get the paper work ready and see about letting you go home. Can I talk to for a moment Abby?" Abby followed the doctor out.

"Before I send her home, I need to make sure that she is going to be I a stable environment and that she's going to get help with the cutting."

"Yes, she is going to stay with us for a while and I already have an appointment with a therapist set up."

"Great I will bring the paper work up to get her released. Just make sure when she goes home that she doesn't start to forget or become disoriented."

* * *

So...what do you think? 


	32. home at last

Sorry it took so long to update. I have alot going on. I now have a cast on my left arm( i am a lefty) so that has delayed me. My damn therapist threatened to send me to the hospital (not that helpful) so it kinda sent me into a mood. I mostly out of that mood. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Merry belated christmas for those who celebrate and a happy new year to all.

* * *

It took about 15 minuets to get the paper work done. Abby had taken Mark and went to get the car. Ziva helped Sam get dressed and ready to leave. A nurse came with a wheel chair and helped Sam into it. She then gave Ziva all the paper work saying what to look for and what to expect. Ziva carried Kate and followed the nurse. On the way out every nurse and doctor who knew Sam hugged her and wished her good luck. A few of them gave her their numbers to call in case she needed someone to talk to. When they got to the car Ziva put Kate into the car and then went around to help Sam into the front seat. When they got home Ziva took both the twins and Abby helped Sam. She led Sam to their spare room which Gibbs and Jen had made more Sam's style when she was in the hospital. The walls were light blue with a sponged maroon. There was a big TV on top of her dresser. Gibbs had gone to Sam's house and picked up a few of her things while Jen had gone shopping for other necessities as well as a few new outfits. McGee got her a brand new computer. No one was sure how long Sam was going to be there but they all were hoping it would be a while. Sam hadn't known what to expect and Ziva and Abby had asked Gibbs and Jen to make it a little homier and were very shocked but glad with the outcome. 

"Oh my god, Ziva, Abby this is amazing."

"You should thank Gibbs and Jen for the room and Timmy for the computer." Sam sat on the bed and took everything in.

"Are you sure this is ok? I mean it's not too much trouble because I wouldn't mind staying with my mom." Ziva stepped up.

"We would love to have you here. We want you to get better. So you can stay here for as long as you want." Sam hugged everyone. It was about lunch time so Abby left to make lunch. Ziva stayed to help Sam get settled it.

"Sam I hope you realize that you can talk to Abby or I whenever you need to about what ever. We are here to help you. Also if you need to go anywhere or want someone to come over, don't be afraid to ask." Sam nodded and hugged Ziva. Sam turned to TV on and Ziva finished putting away Sam's stuff from the hospital then went out to feed the twins.

Abby was heating up some soup and making shakes. Kate and Mark were still in their carriers fast asleep. Ziva knew they'd wake up when they were hungry so didn't bother waking them up. She went into the kitchen to see if Abby needed any help.

"So how long do you think her mother will allow her to stay here?"

"I'm not sure. If her mother wants to take her too soon you can always do your thing and force her to let her stay here. Unless of course she wants to go home." Abby got bowls for everyone and Ziva got drinks. They put Sams stuff on a tray and carried it to her room. When they went into her room she was watching a rerun of Bones. Abby jumped on to Sams bed and Ziva carefully put the ray onto Sam's lap.

"Oh my god. I love this show, Temperance is sooo hot. Do you mind if I watch it with you?" Sam shook her head. Ziva pouted and slapped Abby on her arm.

"What? She isn't as hot as you. You know I love you." Ziva crossed her arms and Abby stood up. She gave a quick kiss to Ziva before going to get the twins who were now crying. She brought Mark with her into Sam's room and fed him. Ziva came in a few minuets later with Kate in one arm and Abby's lunch in the other. She put the soup onto the desk then went to watch TV in the living room. Sam admitted that the main reason she watched Bones was because David Boreanaz was in it. Abby laughed and started to joke around with Sam. After Mark was done eating she put him in the nursery to sleep. She then went back to spend time with Sam. Ziva joined them shortly after she finished eating her lunch and feeding Kate. They spent most of the afternoon is Sams room talking about which actor was hot and watching several movies. About 9:00 Sam feel asleep so Abby and Ziva went into the living room to play with the twins and have some alone time.

* * *

I need reviews in order to update 


	33. Admitting the truth Abby

I am soooo sry it's been so long. I am now in college and loving it. I have a new therapist who is amazing and helped me come out to me parents. That's right I did it :) My cutting had gotten better, worse and is currently better. I hope this chapter is ok and that you enjoy it........I will try and update sooner...I am soooo sorry.

* * *

Sam was getting better every day. Ziva and Abby took turns everyday staying home to watch the twins and Sam. The day care was almost done. They had finally found Emily's killer. It turned out to be her ex boyfriend because she told him that she was bi and he hated her for that. Everyone felt better now that he was behind bars and the moment they told Michael he broke down and sobbed. They still hadn't heard anything from Sam's mother which bothered both of them. Sam was fine with it and enjoying her time with the twins and Abby and Ziva. Her cutting was getting a lot better. She saw a therapist once a week and it seemed to be helping her. The twins were getting bigger and even stating to crawl. They were both planning getting ready for their wedding. It was 2 months away and they were starting to get panicky. Alex and Olivia had their son now and would regularly call Ziva and ask her about Israeli traditions. Ziva would often be called to talk to him in his native tongue to calm him down. Things in general seemed to be going better.

Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room watching Charmed with Abby. The twins were napping. Abby brought water to Sam and sat down.

"So kid what I'm about to tell you can't go anywhere. Ok?" Sam nodded. "I know what you're going through." Sam looked at her then her eyes went down to Abby's arms.

"How long?" Abby thought for a moment.

"About seven years."

"Did anyone ever catch you?"

"Only a few people. Gibbs knows and so does Ziva."

"What were their reactions?"

"Gibbs told me that I'd better come to him if before I do anything and when Ziva found out she kissed the scars that I still have."

"It doesn't look like you have any on your arms."

"They're on my legs and the tattoo's cover a lot of them. I know how hard it is to stop and places that are easy to hide." Sam looked down. "I'm here if you need me." They hugged then went back to watching TV. They talked about it some more and Abby ended up crying a bit. She admitted she did it because her parents were deaf and she felt ignored. She had a hard time at school and a hard time accepting her sexuality and coming out to people. She lost several of her friends because of it. Her bother still kept in contact with her and he had always been helpful to her. They remained close but he hadn't had time to visit them. Ziva came home and looked at both the women. She noticed that Abby had been crying at some time. Ziva understood and hugged both of them. She got changed and sat next Abby on the couch. They decided to order pizza and just relax. They ordered a movie and all just relaxed. The twins had been very calm which made everyone happy.

When it was time to bed Abby helped Sam get ready for bed since she still needed a little help. Abby and turned around while Sam got her PJ's on.

"Hey Abby, can I show you something?"

"Sure." Abby had a pretty good idea what she wanted to show her. She slowly turned around and was right. Sam was sitting in a t shirt and underwear. She was showing Abby her scars. Abby didn't say anything but walked over to her. She noticed that there were only one or two fresh ones on her leg. Abby looked at them then gave Sam a hug.

"Are making sure they don't get infected?"Sam nodded then slowly got dressed. Abby helped her get into bed that gave her a hug. She got ready for bed and hopped into bed with Ziva she kissed her good night which turned into making out. After a few minuets they ended up stopping a falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Let me know what you think....I'll try to update sooner...I promise


	34. Everyone at work

I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update....I've had so much going on...I was on suicide watch last weekend and am still down but thankfully have a great set of friends who have been keeping me occupied..... I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I'll try and update sooner....once again I am so sorry.....let me know what you think  


* * *

Abby had a really hard night. She woke up several times from nightmares where she was cutting again and she'd go to deep. She had a hard time telling people the truth about it. Though it had been a few years since her last cut she was still struggling with not doing it everyday. It had been her support for a long time and she still wasn't sure how she was surviving. Anytime she had a bad day she'd go home and hold a razor in her hand but knew she couldn't cut. Ziva was there for her and always seemed to know when she was having a bad day. Ziva would usually take Abby home make her take a hot bath and sit with her for the night on the couch. Some times they would watch a movie or tv, listen to music and sometimes they would just lie there. Most of the time Abby would cry and Ziva would just kiss her head. Since the twins came into her life she was doing better and would hold them when she was down. Now with Sam in their life, she knew she had to keep doing what she was doing. If she started to cut again then that would not set a good example for her. Abby also didn't want anymore scars for her wedding. She was already severely self conscience about it and didn't want to add any more scars to that.

Abby got dressed and ready for work. Ziva was already ready when Abby woke up. She had made coffee and breakfast for all three of them. When Abby went into the living room Sam was on the couch reading. Abby kissed Ziva then sat next to Sam

"So Sam, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Not too bad. Only woke up once. Had a nightmare that I was back with my mom and she was drunk and……" She trailed off at that not wanting to recall that part of her nightmare. Abby gave her a hug and assured her that it was over. Today Ziva and Abby decided to bring the twins to work with them. Sam was going to come along because she didn't want to be alone. Ziva loaded the twins in the car and Abby helped Sam to the car. The ride there was smooth and they got there in a decent amount of time. This time Abby got the twins out and Ziva was helping Sam to the office. Ziva had an extra chair already and Sam was going to spend the day with her. Abby was going to take the twins but knew that with everyone in love with the twins she probably wouldn't be getting much work done. Gibbs and Jen walked into the bullpen and saw them they hugged Sam and talked to her for a bit before heading down to Abby's lab. When they got there Gibbs picked up Kate and Jen picked up Mark. The twins smiled at them. With Abby's permission Gibbs took Kate to his desk and Jen took Mark to her office. The daycare was almost finished. All they needed now was a final inspection then it would be open.

As soon as Gibbs sat down Tony was by his side. He held his arms out for Kate. Gibbs gave him a look then handed him Kate. Tony stood there with her in his arms. After a few minuets Gibbs took her back then told Tony to get back to work. Ziva was working on paperwork and Sam and on the computer. Abby would come up every so often to check on Gibbs then visit Jen. Jen was in her office on the floor with Mark. At the moment she didn't have any meetings set up so she was enjoying her time with Mark. She loved the time she spent with the twins. She especially loved it when both she and Gibbs had the twins. She loved to see how Gibbs acted with them wondered why he hadn't settled down and had kids. She knew that he had already had a wife and kid and they'd both been murdered but wondered why he didn't do it again. He was a great man and great with kid. Just like the kind of she'd want to be the father of her kids.


	35. first day of daycare

I;m sorry this took so long. I hope it's not too bad...... I got a request for a rated M chapter..... i am thinking of making the next chapter one..... let me know what you think...it'll be the first one i write so yea. anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and update sooner.  


* * *

Today was a big day at work. They were finally opening the daycare. Jen had arranged it so that Kate and Mark would be the first kids in the daycare. Many of the employees had brought their children with them. There were kids ranging from the twins age to 5. They also a few children who were going to come after school was over while their parents worked. A lot of the people loved having the idea of their children close by to them. Jen had already planned it so that as long as they got their work done the parents could have their children with them for a short while. She herself had always dreamt of having kids.

Ziva and Abby decide to dress the kids up a little bit. Jen had told them that they would probably take pictures for a flyer to send around the office. Even though Sam wasn't 100% yet she was going to go and help out. Jen decided to put her in charge of signing kids in. Sam was happy to be getting out. She was nervous about accidently showing her scars but Abby told her it would be alright. They both promised to visit Sam and the twins frequently throughout the day. When they got to the office they got the twins out of the car and their diaper bags. Ziva and Abby were both ecstatic that their children would be with them. After what happened with Kate they were terrified to leave them. It's not that they didn't trust Sam but they were still scared. They were also glad that Sam would be there. It gave them a peace of mind that she was there with them. They also knew this would be a good distraction for her.

Abby had suggested Sam write a list of things to distract her when she was triggered. Sam had it tapped on her computer. The first thing on her list was to play with the twins. It was hard for Sam to feel depressed when she was playing with them. A few others were, talking to Ziva or Abby, writing poetry, and listening to music. Sam's therapist had asked her to right a list of her triggers so that she was more aware of what her triggers were. It took her awhile to come up with the list. Each time she thought of some it made her more depressed to think about. Unfortunately some of the time she ended up cutting. Abby had held her many times in the middle of the night when she woke up crying from nightmares of living with her mother.

Ziva took Sam aside before going inside.

" Look Sammy, I imagine that you are scared today. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk today. I hope you know that I'm, we're, here for you always. Abby and I love you dearly like you're our daughter. You can tell us anything. If you are ever afraid that you have an infection, need stitches or just want to show us anything, you can. We will not judge you and will not yell. We want you to be safe and with us for a long time. I know you showed Abby in the beginning. But you can show me too." Sam gave her a big hug and started to thank her.

"Ziva, thank you so much. I'm trying so hard. It's just, there are some days I don't think I can stop. I'm terrified."

"I know sweet heart. I'll tell you what. When we get home today we will put the twins to bed and have a good long talk about anything you want and what you're terrified about. How's that sound?" Sam nodded then they headed inside. They had made Sam her own badge since she'd be working there now. She picked up her badge with a smile. She and Ziva slowly caught up with Abby and the twins. Ziva picked up Mark and Abby picked up Kate. Ziva grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze. They walked to the new daycare center where Jen was standing with a camera woman. The camera woman quickly snapped a picture before the 3 women and the twins walked inside. Sam walked behind the desk and sat down. She took out the list of all the children that were supposed to show today. Ziva and Abby smiled at her and Sam checked off the twins. They set them down in 2 of the swings gave Sam one more smile then left. Sam took a deep breath and tried to smile while the camera woman took pictures of the parents checking the children in and of the children playing.

Once all of the children were checked in Sam put the clipboard under the desk and shut the door. She closed her eyes and turned. First she checked on the twins then turned her attention to helping the other adults with the ones who were walking and fighting. She went to 2 boys who were pushing each other and stepped in the middle of them. They were still trying to get at each other so she picked one up while another picked the other up. The boy Sam was holding slammed his fist on her arm. He managed to get her on a cut that was rather deep and still a bit fresh. She bit her lip so not to scream and another adult was there just in time to grab the boy. Sam turned and went to the bathroom. The adult took the boys into separate corners to figure out what was wrong and for time outs. Another adult knocked on the door to see if Sam was ok.

Sam had locked the door behind her and rolled up her sleeve. To her horror the cut and opened up wider and was bleeding a lot. She quickly grabbed paper towels and pressed on the cut hissing in pain. She jumped when she heard a knock and yelled for whoever was at the door to get Ziva. She kept the paper towel on the wound and was having a hard time keeping calm. She was feeling really dizzy and nervous. A few minuets later she heard a light know and heard Ziva's soft voice. She unlocked the door and opened the door just enough for Ziva to get in. Ziva looked and Sam's arm then slowly took Sam's hand off the wound. She took the paper towel away which was soaked in blood. She closed her eyes for a second and got a new paper towel and pressed it to her wound. She slowly pulled Sam's sleeve over the paper towel and put pressure on it. She opened the door and told one of the adults to take over and Sam would be back later. The woman just nodded. (There were plenty of adults in ratio to the kids.) Ziva led her down to ducky. Sam was crying silently and Ziva just held her arm but gave her a quick hug to try to comfort her. They entered the morgue and found Ducky looking at x-rays.

"Hello my dears. Come for a visit?" He looked and noticed they were holding Sam's arm. "Are you ok dear?" She continued to look at the floor and he got fresh gloves on and took hold of Sam's arm. He pulled her sleeve up and removed the paper towel. Ziva held Sam's hand while Ducky examined the wound. " Well dear, you really should go to the hospital but we all know they don't have the best bedside manner. You need stitches and lots of rest. Come sit over here." He got what he needed for stitches and numbed the area. Ziva kissed Sam's forehead while Ducky did his work. When he was done he bandaged it and Ziva gave her a clean shirt. "Now Sammy, I know you've heard this speech many times but you need to be careful of an infection. When you first did it was the tool clean?"

"Of course Ducky, I'm not an idiot. I always use clean tools and clean the wound after."

"I wasn't calling you an idiot. I just needed to make sure for the risk of infection. " Sam nodded then jumped from the table and headed upstairs. Ziva followed her then stopped the elevator.

" Thank you Sam, for getting me. I know it must have been hard but I'm glad you did. Are you sure you want to go back to work. I can take you home." Sam shook her head and Ziva gave her a big hug and started the elevator. She walked her to the daycare room and made her sit down. They both noticed two boys sitting on chairs in separate corners looking mad. She told an adult to make sure she rested. Sam rolled her eyes as a little kid came up to her and jumped on her lap and started to tell her a and Ziva both smiled and Ziva kissed the top of her head and went to let Abby know what had happened.  


* * *

Review pwease.


	36. time to relax'

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX. It does not have any crutial info in it so you don't have to read if you don;t want to..... I hope this isn't too bad....it is my first time writing a mature chapter..... feedback would be great and motivating,(hint, hint ;) )

* * *

Ziva and Abby picked up Sam and the twins and the end of the day. Abby gave Sam a big hug and had eaten lunch with her. They had talked about what was going on and if she should take some time to recover, physically at least. Sam showed Abby her arms and the fresh cuts. Abby didn't want to admit it but seeing the cuts on Sam's arms brought back emotions from when she cut. She missed it dearly but couldn't slip up. They brought everyone home and Sam ate dinner and went to bed almost immediately. They had no problem getting the twins to sleep. Ziva and Abby were cleaning up and Ziva could tell something was wrong with Abby. She put down the dish she was washing and walked up behind Abby she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Abby tried hard not to start crying and shook her head. Ziva turned her around. " Abby, you are usually yapping away. You have barely spoken a word since we got home. Talk to me. Please" Abby looked down.

" Ok you wanna know what's wrong with me? The damn urges. I want to give into them so badly lately. But I can't, for you, for the twins. For Sam. I'm scared that I'm going to mess up and it will be worse than last time. " Ziva looked at Abby and did what she knew would make Abby relax a little. She kissed Abby hard on the lips. She felt Abby relax a little.

" Baby. You are one of the strongest people I know. If you slip up you slip up. I understand it's something that happens and it doesn't make you any weaker. I will still love you . No, I am not saying it's ok for you to hurt yourself but if the urges become too much I will understand."

" Thank you Ziva, but I can't." Ziva kissed her again and this time Abby kissed her back. They started to have a heavy make out session when Ziva pulled back gasping for breath.

"Let's take this into the bedroom." Abby smiled and they continued to kiss while making their way to the bedroom. Once they got in there and closed the door things got much more heated. Abby pushed her hand up Ziva's shirt to her waiting breast. As soon as Abby's hand touched it, Ziva's nipple became hard. Ziva moaned and leaned into her touch. Abby took her hand away to take Ziva's shirt off. She slowly led Ziva to the bed and pushed her down. Abby took her shirt off quickly before bringing her mouth to Ziva's waiting nipple. Ziva gasped and wrapped her hands around Abby's head. Abby smiled and used her tongue to play with Ziva's nipple. Ziva was trying her hardest not to making any loud noises but, damn her fiancé was good knowing how to make her squirm. After Ziva told her to 'stop making her wait so damn long or she'll just finish it herself' Abby slowly started to kiss her way down Ziva's stomach. When she reached her jeans she kissed Ziva while unbuttoning and unzipping them. Instead of taking the jeans off, Abby slowly slid her hand down them and under her thong. When she reached Ziva's silky curls Ziva moaned rather loudly into Abby's mouth. Abby couldn't help but smile. She began to tease Ziva's clit. Ziva ground her hips into her hand and begged her to stop teasing. Abby smiled and brought her mouth once again to Ziva's nipple. She brought her fingers to Ziva's entrance and slowly slid one finger in. Ziva jumped and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Abby slid in a second finger and returned to Ziva's lips. She knew it was the only way she would be able to keep Ziva from screaming when she came. Ziva started to hump Abby's hand as she came closer to the climax. Abby could feel her muscles clenching around her fingers as she pumped them in and out. Ziva, had expected, screamed into Abby's mouth as she came. Abby continued to kiss her and kept her fingers in Ziva as she came down from her climax. Abby slid her fingers out and wrapped her arms around Ziva as she recovered from her powerful climax.

After Ziva recovered she turned and started to kiss Abby. She played with Abby's already hard nipple with her fingers. Abby moaned into Ziva's mouth. Ziva replaced her fingers with her mouth. She used her fingers to take Abby's pants as well as her own. Once she successfully got them off she used her fingers to play with Abby's clit. Abby hissed and clawed at Ziva's back. Ziva laughed as she kissed her way down Abby's smooth stomach. Ziva's mouth found Abby's clit and began sucking on it. Abby arched at the contact and started to moan. Ziva continued to play with Abby's clit in her mouth as she added a finger into Abby. This brought Abby to the very edge.

"Oh god Ziva don't stop. Yes, Yes, yes ZIVA!!!!" Abby nearly screamed Ziva's name as she came. Ziva smiled and kept a finger in her fiancé but brought her lips to Abby's. She kissed Abby as she came down from her climax. When she finally did Ziva removed her finger and wrapped her arms protectively around Abby as she fell asleep. Within a few moments Ziva joined her in a deep slumber.

* * *

so???????


	37. prewedding

So I know I haven't updated in years and for that I am truly sorry. I have been getting random emails that people are still adding this to the follow list so I decided to update it. Things have been tough for me but I'm done with college for now and am currently happy with a wonderful girlfriend. I hope you enjoy what I have written.

* * *

Ziva and Abby couldn't believe how fast time had passed. They were getting married in less than one day! Sam's mother found out where she was and told her good riddance. Sam wasn't upset but glad she would be living with Ziva and Abby. She loved them like mother and the twins like siblings. She was getting better with the cutting but still had bad days. She was at the point where she was telling Abby when she cut. She and her therapist were working on getting her to go to someone before she cut.

Everyone was in town and looking forward to the wedding. Alex and Olivia had their girls and new son with them. Gibbs was giving away Ziva while Abby's dad was giving her away. Everything was ready and in place. Ziva appeared to be calm but Abby knew she was freaking out inside. Abby was letting her anxiety show. They were getting married in the park in the evening. They had their dresses in separate rooms. Afterwards there was going to be an open bar and like music. They were a little worried about Tony and how he would act with free alcohol around. They had considered putting him in charge of the children but decided against it. They trusted Sam more and Tony said he was bring a date. Sam was looking forward to watching the kids and seeing two of her favorite people get married.

Both women knew of the tradition of not seeing the bride the night before the wedding but they decided to forgo that because of the twins and all that happened. The trial for Ziva had come and gone with only a little drama. The twins were crawling full time now and were able to stand if they held onto something. Everyone was enjoying watching them grow. The twins and Alex's son were about the same age so they let them play together on the floor. Liz enjoyed talking to Sam and Sarah was acting shy and staying with her mothers. Ziva and Abby were sitting down for some quiet time before their big day.

"You know Abby, I never thought this day would come."

"Oh yea, why is that?"

" Well when I realized I was gay my dreams of a wedding went out the door. My parents hated me and it's not good to be gay in Israel. I didn't tell many people for fear of my life."

"Wow, that sounds so scary. When I came out my parents ignored me for about a month then came around to the idea. Mom was more upset that she wouldn't have grandchildren even though I told her it was still possible."

" I think most parents are crushed a little when they find out their child is gay because of how hard life could be for them." Ziva and Abby already talked about how they were going to raise their children to be accepting of everyone. They saw hate everyday in their work and didn't want to raise children to be like some of the people they met. As it got later the women got the twins put down for bed and laid in bed themselves. They agreed to not have sex the night before but this was proving to be kind of hard. They made a pact that neither of them would tease one another so they could make it through the night.

Abby and Ziva both woke up at the same time the next morning. This was it, their big day. They got up and got the twins dressed in pre wedding clothes. They sat down to a nice breakfast and smiled at each other the entire time. The smiling was contagious and Sam felt truly happy for the first time in a while. She loved the women and felt loved. Even though it was summer they were allowing her to where a long sleeve dress shirt and her choice of pants or a skirt. They told her if she found a dress she was comfortable in to go ahead and wear it. She was going to surprise them and wear a dress she found by accident but fell in love. She knew this was their day and everyone else would be wearing a dress. She didn't want to stick out. She was going to be carrying Kate up the aisle and hold her during the ceremony. McGee would be holding Mark. Everyone was running around doing last minute things. Everyone except for Abby and Ziva of course. They, along with Sam and the other brides maids, had a day at the spa planned out. Then they would be going to different salons to get their hair done.

They all enjoyed the spa day and felt relaxed. They were currently at the salons getting made up and their hair done. Ziva's hair was curled and put in an elegant half bun with hair clips throughout her hair. Abby's hair was staying straight but they were putting it in a fancy bun with strands hanging out. The hair appointments took several hours. By the time they were done it was time to put their dresses on. Sam was helping Ziva and Alex was helping Abby. Next thing they knew Abby was at one side of the park with her father and Ziva was at the other with Gibbs.

* * *

I am currently on vacation but will try to work on the wedding chapter and get that up soon. I plan to end this story soon . I need reviews please and thank you :)


End file.
